


Imprisoned

by HazAndLouAreHot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jail, M/M, Punk Louis, University Student Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndLouAreHot/pseuds/HazAndLouAreHot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in jail.<br/>Harry is a psychology student.<br/>I don't even know.<br/>Pictures included because they are beautiful and I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters (obviously) or pictures mentioned in this story. Credit goes to the owners/makers!
> 
> Twitter: @theIittlespoon

There it was, Doncaster Prison. Harry swallowed as he looked at his paper and then back to the big sign. This was the place he was supposed to be. To say he was nervous, would be an understatement. He had no idea wat was waiting for him behind those steel gates. He had seen prisons on T.V., of course. But they had never looked this intimitading on screen. He sort of cursed himself for being a big fan of funny and romantic movies. Maybe he would have been more prepared if he had watched movies with Alfred Schwarzenegger, or whatever his name was. "Won't get any better if I keep standing here.", he mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. "Yes?", said a deep voice. "Hi...uhm. I'm Harry Styles from Cheshire Campus. I'm here to visit someone?" He anxiously waited a reply. His professor had said the prison was told about his visit, he hoped he was right. The answer never came, but he heard a soft buzz and the gates opened. Right after he walked in, the gates closed themselves. He was officially in, no way back now. He entered the door in front of him and followed the sign that said 'Reception.' Behind the desk was a middle-aged men with square glasses. He spoke to a visitor and Harry could tell he was the owner of the deep voice he just heard. He softly hummed while waiting for his turn, but quickly stopped when he saw one of the guards eyeing him dissaprovingly. "Yes?", he heard the receptionist say and he stepped forward. "Hi, yes. I'm Harry Styles from- " "Cheshire Campus, yes. You said that. Can I see your ID please?" A bit startled, Harry grabbed his wallet out of his bag and showed the receptionist his passport. "Alright.", said the receptionist after a quick glance. "Put your stuff in one of the lockers over there, they're not allowed in. And go through the metal detector after. Will will take you to the person you're visiting.", he said while nodding at a tall guy, apparently Will. Harry did what he was told, a bit reluctantly since he was planning on making notes. He went through the detector and followed Will through a heavy-looking door. The door clicked behind them and Will apparently was in need of a chat.

 

"So, visiting Tomlinson today are we?", he asked. "I guess.", mumbled Harry. "What do you know about him, kid?" "Not much", answered Harry truthfully. In fact, he didn't know the first thing about this 'Louis Tomlinson' lad. Their professor didn't want to give them any details on the prisoners they were visiting, as he wanted them to go as open-minded as possible. "Well, he's a bit of a weird guy. Hardly says a word except for a snarl or sarcastic comment here and there. Little piece of trash." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually allowed to say that?" Will didn't speak to him anymore until they were in, apparently, the visitors room. There were about ten tables, all with two or three chairs. Most of them were empty. "Look kid.", said Will. "What was it again? Skyles?" "Styles.", answered Harry, asking himself if this guy was rude to every visitor. "Right. Styles, there's no need to be scared. There are guards all around, you see?" Harry quickly looked around and indeed saw a guard every few yards. "Your lad is at the other end of the room. You have an hour.", pointed Will. "Right. Thanks.", said Harry politely. Will nodded curtly and left. Harry turned around and looked at the table Will pointed out. What the hell? He was looking at a guy with full, caramel coloured hair. It was a bit spiky, a bit faux nonchalante. The lad was wearing a white tanktop and Harry saw varous little tattoos on his arms and shoulder, although he was a bit too far away to see the exact designs. Louis, as he was called, hadn't looked up once since Harry entered the room and seemed to be checking out his nails. Harry saw him purse his lips and felt a jolt in his stomach. _Please don't let it be that guy. Please don't let it be that guy. That guy is hot_., Harry thought to himself. For fucks sake, he's a criminal! Get your shit together! Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the table. He stopped by it and Louis was still looking at his nails. Harry now noticed the ring through his bottom lip. He cleared his throath rather loudly. Louis still wasn't reacting, so he decided to just sit down.

 

As he sat, he saw a little stickman, a tick-tack-toe game and a miniature bomb on Louis' right arm, among many others. "You like it?", asked Louis, who was now looking straight at Harry in stead of his hands. "Uhm", said Harry startled. _Great, 10 seconds in and I'm staring at this dude AND I'm 'uhm-ing'. Great_. "Uhm.. Yeah. So... I'm Harry Styles.", said Harry. "Louis Tomlinson.", said Louis, who seemed to be looking at Harry rather curiously. He had a high, yet soft voice, of the kind you rarely hear. "Are you the kid that's interviewing me for his class?" "Yes.", answered Harry. "And I don't think you're that much older than me." Harry wanted to slap himself, was he really trying to be smart with a criminal? Louis didn't seem to take it too hard. He tilted his head, seemingly to get a better view, and said; "Well I'm 22. How old are you then?" "20", answered Harry. "Hmm.", nodded Louis. "Not that much indeed." Harry didn't really know how to answer that. He didn't really know how to start this conversation in the first place. He practised it a hundred times, and then finally decided to give up because he had no idea what kind of person he'd be talking too. He decided to start of simple. "So...how are you, Louis?" Louis looked at him wide-eyed for a second and then bursted out into laughter. "Aren't you supposed to be a psychology student? Is that how you are gonna 'peel all the layers of my character until you discover the real me?' By asking me "How are you?"?" Harry felt a bit embarrassed, but also a bit annoyed. "Well maybe I should of asked you why you decided to end up in prison, but that seemed a bit rude." Louis immediately stopped laughing an lured at Harry. _Oh fuck_. "What did you say to me?", asked Louis while squinting his eyes. "Uhm, I..." Harry helpelessly looked at the guard a few yards away. He didn't know if he should maybe call out to him.

 

"Ending up in prison isn't exactly a choice, _Harold_.", said Louis harshly. "I-I'm sorry.", said Harry, almost whispering. He was convinced Louis would leave and that would be it. He would have fucked up his assignment about ten minutes after he started it. Louis didn't stand up, though. He did go back to looking at his nails. "I... I'm very nervous.", said Harry. "It's just - I've never been in a place like this before. A criminal place. With dangerous people. N-No! I didn't mean you're dangerous! I mean, like, people in a place like this aren't usually very nice. Ehm... I'm sure you are though! I...I..." Harry was seriously starting to panick. "Stop rambling, Harold.", said Louis firmly. "You're right, I'm not very nice. But there's no need to be nervous. I'm not gonna hurt you, and there are guards all around. Alright?" Harry nodded quietly. Louis' tone wasn't exaclty soothing, but it got him out of his rant. And if he wanted to do this right, he had to keep it together. "I'm fine by the way, to answer your question.", said Louis, almost reluctantly. "Good.", said Harry softly. He was just thinking on how he could start up a conversation, when Louis said: "Say something funny." Harry blinked. "I'm sorry?" "Tell me a joke or something. Wanna hear something funny." "Eh...Okay." Harry cleared his troath and said; "Knock knock." Louis faintly smiled. "Who's there?" "Cash." "Cash who?" "No thanks, but I'd like some peanuts." Louis grimaced. "Harold, I wanted to hear something funny. That was pathetic." Harry wasn't sure if Louis was fooling him around, so he coughed and gave Louis a -what he was hoping- polite smile. "What did they tell you about me?", asked Louis. "Not much.", answered Harry. Basically just that your name is Louis Tomlinson." "I see.", said Louis, supporting his head with his fist. "So... I could tell you anything I want?" "I guess so.", shrugged Harry. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

 

"Let's see.", said Louis, pretending to be deep in thought. "I'm Louis. I'm 22. I've been in here for four years, about one more to go." "I see.", answered Harry. "So, what's it like... here?", he asked, vaguely gesturing at the room around them. "Well this room in particular is quite nice.", said Louis cynically. "I like the soft lemon-coloured walls and the beautiful lamps, don't you?" Harry didn't know what to say for a bit. Louis leaned forward a bit and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry saw a guard looking their way. He nervously leaned forward like Louis and noticed he had bright blue eyes, with the slightest touch of green around the pupil. "Harry.", whispered Louis. "Yes?", answered Harry. "I'm just kidding, would you relax?" Harry leaned back, nodded and smiled, quite relieved. Louis smiled back. _Oh God pretty smile pretty smile. Shut it_. For some reason he was suprised. He expected to meet up with someone that looked and acted dangerous. Louis looked like a puppy with that tattoos. It probably was pretty naive of him to think all prisoners were enourmous bald guys that would crush you if you look at them. "What are you thinking about?", Louis snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh, just... classes.", lied Harry. He couldn't possibly tell Louis he thought he was hotter than any prosoner he ever imagined. "I see, good schoolboy then, are we? Straight A's, I suspect?", said Louis. Harry felt like he was mocking him a bit, but decided to ignore it. He didn't want another fiasco like before. "My grades aren't bad, yeah.", he tried to say casually. "Do you have a girlfriend?", asked Louis. Harry nervously ran his tongue over his lips. "Why do you ask?" "Because, Harold, you seem to be unable to ask me questions, so I thought I'd do it for ya." "I have my questions in my notes.", mumbled Harry. "Why didn't you bring them, then?", asked Louis. "The guy at the desk said I should put everything in a locker." "Ask if you can bring them next time. They usually allow things like that, especially for a study." "Next time?", said Harry. "So... I can come back?" "Is your assignment done yet?", fired Louis back. "Not by a long shot.", said Harry with a little smile. "Well then you'll have to come back, ey?" Harry nodded. He wanted to open his mouth to ask another question when he heard a voice behind him.

 

"Styles! Time's up!" Harry turned and saw Will. He nodded and turned back to Louis. "That's that, then." "Yeah, guess so.", said Louis. "Nice talking to you, see you next week.", said Harry politely. Louis rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, yeah. See you in a week kid." Harry felt like sticking his tongue out, but didn't. It would be pretty inappropriate, and he didn't want Louis to get mad again. He didn't understand why he felt like doing it in the first place. Louis just somehow felt familiar to him. He shook that thought quickly as he followed Will to the door. When he was almost out, he heard Louis yell; "You didn't answer my question though." Harry just smiled and waved, and stepped outside. He wasn't quite ready to tell Louis about his non-excistent love life.


	2. Two

"Hi mum!", cheered Harry as he finally walked into his home in Cheshire, greeted by a wonderful, meaty smell. He just drove home from Doncaster prison, which was little over an hour away by car. It was moments like this that Harry was very thankful he got his license two years ago. If he had to take to bus or train he'd be on the road a lot longer. "Hi sweetie.", answered his mum, absentmindedly returning his kiss on the cheek. She was cautiously watching some pots on the stove, stirring slowly in the biggest one. "How was prison?". Harry chuckled. His mother was so distracted right now, she probably wouldn't even look up if he said he had a gangbang with fifty of the prisoners. "It was fine mum. What are you making?" "Hmm?" Harry snorted. "Never mind, it smells great. I'll be in my room." "Okay sweetie." Harry was curious what his mum had cooked up this time. He loved her cooking, which was one of the reasons he lived at home in stead of one of the dorms at school. The other reasons could involve that he was a mummy's boy and that he didn't like the general atmosphere at the dorms, at least not for a long time. He'd often visit his friends Liam and Niall at the dorms, and more often then not he'd stumble into someone drunk or high. His friends weren't like that though. They stayed at the dorms simply because they lived too far away to drive back and forth each day. Liam lived in Wolverhampton, and Niall in Birmingham, fairly close to each other. Niall moved from Ireland to Birmingham when he was about fourteen. Harry met Niall and Liam about three years ago in Manchester, at a singing competition. He was with his band, White Eskimo, and Niall and Liam were solo artists. Neither of them got very far, but the foundation for their friendship was laid, and they still liked singing together on occassion. They met up almost every weekend, especially after Harry got his license. Having spent most of the summer on a road trip in Harry's car, it was safe to say that Harry, Liam and Niall's friendship only got stronger. Honestly, Harry had been terrified his friends would attend uni in Oxford or London, and the distance would be too much for their friendship to survive. Which was a pretty stupid thought considering their friendship would probably survive basicly anything at this point. They'd gone through some rough patches together. But it never took much time before everything was running smootly again.

 

To say the least, Harry wasn't anything less than extremely thankful and excited when he found that his friends were staying close, in fact: attending university closer to him than he ever imagined. He wouldn't know what to do without them. Which is why the first thing he did when in his room, was dial Liam's number. "Hi, H.", answered a warm voice almost instantly. "Hi, Li.", smiled Harry. "Is N. there too?" "Yes he is." "Can you put me on speaker?" "Sure, Haz." Harry heard a soft beep, and then the unmistakable Irish accent and friendly voice of his friend Niall. "Hey mate, what's up?" "Hi to you both! What are you guys doing?" "Playing Fifa.", answered Liam. "Being lazy and eating everything within a twenty feet radius.", said Niall. "So the usual, I understand?", chuckled Harry. "Yup.", they answered in union. "Wanna come join us?", asked Liam. "No thanks mate.", said Harry. I have to start writing this report on 'my prisoner'." "Oh, right!", he heard Liam say. It sounded like someone was sitting upright. "So how did it go? Was it really scary?" Harry thought about it for a second. "Wasn't that bad." he ended up saying. "How was the guy? What did he do?", he heard Niall ask. "You know I can't tell you what he did Niall.", he said with a small smile. "Not even if I was allowed to. Because I have no idea what he did yet. He didn't tell me a lot about him. " He could practicallly hear Liam frown throught the phone. "How are you gonna write a report on him then?" "Well, the report isn't due until about four months. I'll just write some basic things now. First impression, looks and all that." "What did he look like?", asked Niall. It sounded like he was at the bottom of a bag of crisps. Harry heard him mutter a soft. "Shit, where'd all that go?" "You're so curious, Niall.", he teased. "Yes I am.", answered Niall. "You know I don't have a life, give me something here." Harry giggled. He looked at the mental picture in his head he made of Louis Tomlinson. "Well... He looked..."

 

Harry hesitated for a short moment. How could he discribe this man to his friends without giving them the impression he found him rather attractive? "Uhm, well, he's got brown hair. Like, caramal coloured. And bright blue eyes. Some tattoos..." "... and you fancy him.", said Liam. Harry stayed silent for a moment too long. "What? No. Of course not!" "You do, though." "No I-I just..." Harry sighed. "He's not ugly, alright?" He heard Liam chuckle softly. "Li, how do you do that?", demanded Harry. "The way you say it just gives it away, mate.", said Liam. "You just know me too well.", muttered Harry. "Yes, well... that's a two-way street, ain't it?", laughed Liam. "True.", grinned Harry. "Okay, I gotta go do some schoolwork, you guys have fun okay?" "Will do, talk to you soon, H.", said Liam. "Bye man!" he heard Niall shout in the background. "Don't think too much about prisoner guy!" Harry grinned and shook his head as he pushed 'end call' on his phone. He pulled some stuff out of his backpack and started doing some English homework. He didn't really get into it, somehow he kept seeing two bright blue eyes hovering in front of him. What the hell? How could someone he just saw for the first time have such an effect on him? Harry shook his head and closed his book. "I really need to get laid.", he muttered to himself. "Harry, darling, diner is ready!", he heard his mum call. Happy with the distraction, Harry went downstairs to join his mum for diner.

 

It was rather quiet at the diner table, with Gemma at uni and Robin, his stepdad at work. But it was cosy nontheless. His mum made a sort of casserole, and Harry hummed as he tasted it. "Hmm, 's good mum." "Thank you, darling.", smiled his mother, Anne. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, enjoying the food. There weren't a lot of people Harry could do this with, but he always had a very strong and warm bond with his mother. "So, tell me more about your trip today, sweetheart.", said Anne after a little while. "I hope you weren't in danger?" "No mum, of course not.", chuckled Harry. "They wouldn't let that happen, stop worrying." "You never know.", mumbled Anne. "Just want you to be safe, boy." "I know, mum.", said Harry, as he reached across the table and briefly stroked the back of her hand. Anne smiled and Harry began telling her about his experiences from that day. He ended his explanation with; "So basically, I have nothing to write about." "It will be okay.", smiled Anne. "It always is. And you have time enough." "True.", answered Harry. "But I don't know if it will be okay... I don't know if this guy is willing to open up for me. It all kind of depends on that." "Well...", said Anne. "People usually open up to you pretty quickly. Just be yourself, maybe try not to be 'psychology student' too much, how about that?" Harry thought on it for a moment. "That's some good advice mum, thanks.", he stated as he got up. "I'm gonna do some writing, okay?" "Sure, honey.", answered Anne as she brought the plates to the kitchen.

 

As soon as Harry got upstairs, he did something he hadn't done in quite a while. He opened his closet and got out his diary. He skipped to the first empty page, got out his favourite pink pen and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

 

 

_Sorry it's been this long. I've been so busy with uni. I wanna tell you about a boy I met today. His name is Louis Tomlinson. Louis lives in prison, and I have to interview him for my class, for the next four months. I don't really know much about him, since he wasn't really willing to tell me a lot. I hope that will come in the future. Louis has a lot of tattoos and a piercing in his lip. I don't know how to feel about that. I don't know why he is in prison either. I do know that he has a lovely voice. I never heard this kind of voice before on a boy, it's special. And he has piercing, bright blue eyes. I wonder what will happen next week. I'll tell you all about it._

 

Harry hesitated a bit. There wasn't really much more to tell at this point. He decided to wrap up with his usual ending.

 

_Love, Harry._


	3. Three

 

On Saturday afternoon, Harry recieved a text message from his classmate Nick. 

 

_Yo Styles, wanna go out tonight? We're heading to Alicia's. Free booze and all that._

 

Harry considered it for a moment. He decided against it, there was just too much schoolwork that needed to be done. And to be honest, he wasn't too fond of Alicia. He almost never disliked people and was certainly never mean to them, but Alicia was just not his kind of person. She was an old friend of Nick's and attended college with them. She always looked at him as though he was some kind of loser. She was loud, liked to gossip and liked using her phone screen as a mirror. Harry replied:

 

_No man, too much work to do. Maybe next time. X_

 

Only a minute later did he recieve Nick's reply;

 

_Boooring. but suit yourself mate._

 

Harry sighed. He wasn't exactly boring, he was just responsible. By no means was he willing to let the professor scowl at him because he thought getting drunk was more important than his education. Harry scratched his head. Was he being  _too_  sensible? Was he boring indeed?  _Good schoolboy then, are we?_  He heard a voice in his head. Suddenly, he had an idea. Maybe it was time for a little change.

Harry stood up and looked at the full-length mirror on his closet door. He saw his neat, or as neat as it could get, mop of curles. He saw a white button-up shirt and a beige chino. He looked down and saw dark brown, shiny shoes. Harry opened his closet and looked at his blazers and buttoned down shirts. It hit him that it almost looked like a uniform. "Hmm.", he mumbled. "Could do with some little adjustments." Harry forgot his homework, grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs. "Going to the mall!", he yelled at his mum. "Have fun!", she shouted back. She never had any trouble with Harry going out, she knew he knew how to behave himself. Harry drove straight to the mall and entered the first shop he saw. It was full of rocky, alternative stuff. "That's more like it..." He whispered to himself.

*Louis' perspective*

Friday, two P.M. 

_Fuck here I am again, waiting for this kid that I don't even know, but he's gonna ask me questions anyway_. It was a little bit busier, and Louis was looking at the visitors that were coming and and out of the room. Watching people was one of his favourite things.  _Boring, boring. Stupid Hat. Hot guy! Why on earth would you buy that shirt? Boring. Bo_... Louis thoughts stopped there. Why was  _Hot Guy_  walking his way? He was tall and lean, with a white, tight T-shirt and black, ripped jeans. And skinny, oh yes they were skinny. If Louis tried a little harder, he could probably see the outline of  _Hot Guy_ 's dick.  _And he's wearing a headscarf, oh Jesus. And those boots... is he a rockstar that I don't know because I've been stuck in here for forever?_.  _Hot guy_  had approached his table. Louis heard a deep voice say: "Can I sit?" He looked up. He never actually looked at  _Hot Guy_ 's face because he wouldn't want him to notice him staring. "Harry?!", he said in a suprised voice, much too high for his own liking. "Yeah.", smiled Harry nervously. "That's a 'yes', then?" "Yeah, yeah, sit!", said Louis quickly. Harry sat down and crossed his legs. He had a notepad and a pencil with him this time. Louis felt a little nervous for some reason. Was this really the guy from last week? "So...", he said. "You brought your stuff this time, did you?" "Yep, all ready.", smiled Harry. "Turns out you were right, I only had to ask." "I'm always right, Harold." Harry faintly smiled. "So what's with the um...this?", asked Louis, vaguely gesturing at Harry's outfit. "Oh...um." Harry hesitated a bit. "Just... felt like a change, you know?" "Sure, sure.", nodded Louis. "That's why my arm looks like a sketch pad.", he added, pointing at his tattoos. Harry shrugged; "I like them."

 

That earned him a little smile from Louis. "Thank you. Did you have a good week at college?" Harry scratched his nose and said; "I'm sorry, but aren't I supposed to ask the questions?" "Oh...sure, yeah.", said Louis.  _That was so bloody embarrassing. He's here to interview me, and I keep asking him questions. Smooth, Tomlinson_. "Okay.", said Harry. He looked at his papers for a second, and then at Louis.  _GreenGreenGreen... Okay, what the hell is this witchcraft?_ "...being here?", he heard Harry say. Louis blinked and cleared his throat. "Sorry, what?"  _Oh this just keeps getting better and better_. He saw the corner of Harry's mouth go up a little bit. "Objectively speaking, what is the best thing about being here?", Harry repeated. "Oh..okay." Louis thought about it for a while. "I never really thought about that.", he said honestly. "I understand.", answered Harry. "I guess... the fact that they kind of force you to learn.", Louis said. Harry quickly scribbled something on the paper. "Why is that?", he asked, looking at Louis seriously. Louis swallowed.  _Mental note; I really need to get laid_. "Well", Louis continued, "I was never really a big fan of education. Kind of hated school, to be honest. The rules, the having to listen to the teachers... Not really my thing.", he shrugged. "But here, they teach you how to cook and stuff. And it's not like you can just skip school. I learned a lot of practical things in here." Harry scribbled something again and then continued with his questions. "What's your favourite dish to make?" 

Louis felt his face lit up. He sat up straight and started: "Well, it's this chicken dish. There's mozarella involved and mash and..." He hesitated. "You know, it's... it's really not that interesting." He seemed to deflate. "No, wait, I wanna hear it.", said Harry. "Nah, never mind, it's emberrassing that I get so excited over some chicken recipie.", shrugged Louis. "I don't think it's emberrassing.", muttered Harry. "You don't?" "No, I...I like food. And I like cooking with my mum, you know. And learning new things." For a moment they smiled at each other. Louis felt like it was way too hot in the room, although it was October and he could see a window opened, high up in the room. Harry continued asking Louis questions and kept writing things down. Louis kept staring at Harry's eyes and tried not to show. Luckily, the questions Harry asked weren't too difficult. "What is your favourite time of the day?" "What do you think about the guards and leaders here?" "Do you have any friends here?" With the last question, Louis started enthusiastically telling Harry about his best friend, Zayn. As he told Harry a story about how Zayn and he got into trouble for smoking, he saw the smile grow on Harry's face. He looked... fond?  _Wow, don't you have a vivid imagination today_?, he asked himself. "... so Zayn and me had dishwash-duty for a week!", he ended his story. Harry burst out in laughter, and then immediately clapsed his hand in front of his face.  _Adorable_ is a word that might have flashed through Louis' mind for a split second. 

Harry looked at his watch, still hiccuping with laughter. "The hour's almost up.", he said with an unreadable look on his face. "I see...", said Louis. "Well this... wasn't too bad." "No... it wasn't.", Harry agreed. "I...I liked your questions.", said Louis hesitantly. "They weren't as... deep as I expected." "Well I thought we'd start off a bit neutral. Might go a bit deeper over the next few weeks, if that's okay." The words hadn't left Harry's mouth yet, or his cheeks appeared a bright red colour. "Um, deeper, yes... that's... okay.", stumbled Louis.  _Oh God_. Harry was busy - or at least pretented to be- with his papers for a minute. He dropped his pencil, picked it up and rubbed his face as though he was utterly emberrassed with himself. "Uhm yeah, so, I better go." He got up and almost ran away. Louis saw him walk off bewilderd.  _Did I say something wrong_? "Bye!", yelled Louis. Harry waved without looking back and kept going, as though a ghost was chasing him. Louis shrugged.  _He might look hot but he's a bit of a weirdo_...

*Harry's perspective*

As soon as Harry got home, he ran upstairs and turned the shower on. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and hopped under the warm water. "What's wrong with me?", he muttered to himself.  _He's. A. Criminal_. Harry grabbed a washcloth and put some of his favourite, grapefruit scented soap on. He started lathering himself with the bubbly goodness. He tried not to think about how he practically ran away from Louis, with his notebook covering his crotch. God, he hoped Louis didn't see that. " _How_  can I be this emberrassing?!", he asked himself while softly hitting his head on the wall with every word. "..."might go deeper", that's just great isn't it?", he mumbled. He kept washing himself and then came to his lower region. He wasn't really suprised when he discovered his dick was half hard. He slowly ran his finger over the length and shivered. "Okay, fine.", he said while putting his hand around his cock. "But I won't think of...that." He slowly moved his hand up and down his dick, moaning lowly as he lightly squeezed the tip. He tried very, very hard not to think of a certain voice saying "...deeper, yes... that's okay." It was like trying not to think of a pink elephant, meaning that voice saying that sentence is all he could think about. "Fuck it", mumbled Harry as he started to wank himself faster. He grabbed the wall with his left hand, trying to find some balance. He felt as though his knees could give out any second as he twisted his wrist every time he reached the bottom of his cock. He was dripping wet, using the soap as lube to make his movements even smoother. He could feel his blood running through his veins like electricity and a familiar feeling began boiling in his lower stomach. "F-FUCK", he cried out as he was hit by his orgasm, seeing two blue eyes. He smacked the wall with his hand and helt his cock tightly as fireworks ran through his body. Thick, white streams cum hit the pink tile wall and his stomach as Harry threw his head back. He slowly stroked himself until his orgasm completely faded. "Shit", he muttered. Still a bit shaky from the power of his orgasm, he quickly washed his hair and turned the shower off.

He threw a towel on himself and went to his room. He opened his desk door and got out a familiar book with a cartoon cow on the cover. Hey, he was only seventeen when he got it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met with Louis again today. He was much nicer than last time. I can't write down everything he said, but he seemed a bit more open. I still don't know what I really think about him. I was really emberrassing. And I ran away quickly, I hardly even said goodbye. I hope he doesn't think i'm an idiot. He kept looking at me. Maybe he thought my head scarf was stupid. I'm gonna keep it though. I think this green goes good with my eyes. Anyway, I hope things with Louis will keep getting better. I hope that I can keep coming up with good questions to ask him. And that I'll stop being such an idiot._

_Thanks for listening!_

_Love, Harry. X_

 

After writing in his diary and having an orgasm, Harry finally felt as though he could relax a little bit. He decided to have a quiet night, maybe play a little board game with his mum. Today had been a bit of a weird day, and he just needed to chill out. Tommorow, he'd start preparing his next meeting with that boy that somehow had touched him, Louis Tomlinson...


	4. Four (ha)

"So tell me... how did it go with the curly boy?"

Saterday, seven P.M. Louis and Zayn were in the prison cafeteria, waiting in line until it was their turn to give their order to the lady behind the counter. 

"I don't know, honestly...", answered Louis. "It was...weird." "Weird?" Zayn pulled up an eyebrow. "Weird, how?" "Hold on. Yeah, I'll have the mac and cheese please, Bea.", said Louis to the middle aged woman, throwing in a charming smile. "How's it going, Louis?", asked Bea with a smile. "Good, good. How's things in the kitchen?" "The usual, you know." "I sure do, they'd be nothing without you, Bea!", winked Louis. Zayn rolled his eyes. Bea grabbed his plate and threw some macaroni on it without asking what he wanted. "How do you wrap them all around your finger?", he asked Louis as they sat down. "It's called being charming, Zayn. You should try it sometime.", said Louis. "I can be charming.", muttered Zayn. "Yes... when you don't look like a moody git.", answered Louis. "Which is about 99,7 percent of the time." "Yes, but the other 0.3 percent, all the chicks are mine, man.", said Zayn cheerfully. "Too bad for you there are only men here then.", said Louis while playfully shoving him with his elbow. "Well it's not like you get laid around here.", teased Zayn back. "Nah, they're not really my type to be honest." "I figured.", snorted Zayn. 

"What about curly locks though? He more your style?" "Why would you say that?", said Louis while seemingly looking for gold in his food. "Well, you said he was tall and lean. And I know you like curly hair." "Oh... well... he doesn't look bad, I guess.", said Louis causally. Zayn chuckled. "You like him then?" "Obviously not. He's just a boy. A schoolboy, for fuck's sake." Zayn bent over the table a bit to get closer to Louis. "Lou, I'm starting to know you, man. Why can't you just tell me you like him?" "Because,", yelled Louis, throwing his fork down and standing up. "Because it's fucking emberrassing, okay?! He's a little boy and he's all smiley and flowers and head scarfs, apparently. And here I am, in fucking prison, full of tattoos smiling at the cafeteria lady hoping I'll get an extra scoop of macaroni. Could there  _be_  a bigger difference?!" Louis sat back down, breathing heavily. The people around them slowly started speaking again, giving him weird looks. "Yeah, show's over.", mumbled Louis.

Zayn, who just kept eating his diner during Louis' little outrage, eyed him for a moment. Calmly he said; "He must be quite something if this is your reaction after seeing him for the second time." Louis layed his head on the table, looking defeated. "He  _is_  quite something.", he said softly. Zayn could barely understand him since his mouth was on the table. "He is quite something.", repeated Louis. "But nothing's gonna happen." "Why not?", said Zayn. "Because, Zayn.", said Louis cynically while lifting his head up. Because he's not gonna want anything to do with a  _prisoner_. He's an innocent boy and I'm basically scum." "You're not scum.", interjected Zayn. "Well I'm here, aren't I?", asked Louis while gesturing around the room. Zayn frowned. "What happened was not your f-" "I know.", interrupted Louis. "It wasn't  _really_  my fault, I guess. But I still did a wrong thing. I'm still punished." Zayn didn't really know what to say to that, except; "You're still my best mate. My mates aren't scum." They ate their macaroni in silence for a while. "You know, he might be a psycho.", said Zayn suddenly. "What?", said Louis. "Curly boy. He might be a psycho.", said Zayn smirking. "He might kill ten people every day, you don't know that." "The boy with the green eyes and the scarf? Unlikely.", said Louis. "Ooh, you did't tell me curly locks had green eyes!", said Zayn cooing. "Well he does. And his name is  _Harry_ , by the way.", said Louis slightly arrogant. But Zayn wasn't fooled, he saw a little smile on Louis' face. Mission Accomplished. 

 

 

Meanwhile, in Cheshire, Harry was standing in front of his closet. He shrugged, and decided to put on a black shirt, black skinny and his new since that morning American bandana. Nick had texted him almost all day, and he finally caved. 'A nice movie and some drinks with a few mates.', said Nick. Harry hoped he meant it. Nick had quite the reputation when it came to drinking and going out. But since Liam and Niall were busy studying and Harry was starting to seriously lack some kind of social life, he decided to give it a go. He held the car keys in his hand for a minute but then figured it would be better if he just grabbed his bike. Drinking and driving wasn't really the best idea. He went downstairs and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mum! Don't wait up." "Have fun sweetie. And be careful.", answered Anne. "Always.", replied Harry, putting on his denim jacket. *bzzzzz*, went his phone right before he got on his bike. Harry took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

**From** : Nick G.

We're at the Movie Stubb. 

**To** : Nick G.

Okay, be there in 10. 

Harry put the phone back and started driving. Indeed, it took him little under ten minutes to get to the movie theater. As soon as he saw Nick, his heart kind of sank. Nick said he'd bring mates, but he didn't say he'd bring Alicia. "Hello, Harry!", she said cheerfully as soon as Harry was off his bike.  _What?_  "How are you?", she asked. "Um...", he hesitated. "Yeah 'm good, thanks. And you?", answered Harry politely. "I'm good, thank you.", she beamed at him. "Harry,", Nick interrupted. "These are some of my mates." "Hi, I'm Harry.", said Harry while shaking hands. 'Tom', friend number one, was blonde and kind of looked like a closet on legs. He barely even nodded at him. Friend number two, 'Ed', seemed a bit more friendly. "Hello Harry, how do you do?", he asked. "Good man, you?", replied Harry. "I'm fine, thanks.", smiled Ed.  _Now **he**  seems nice_. Ed's hair was ginger coloured and he had cheekily twinkling blue eyes. "What a name for a movie theater, eh? 'Movie Stubb'.", said Ed while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, very original.", grinned Harry. "Getting cosy already, I see.", said Nick. "Let's go in, shall we? We wouldn't wanna miss the movie." "Indeed", said Alicia, grabbing Harry's arm and guiding him in. A little startled, Harry tagged along.

Alicia sat next to him as they all watched a romantic comedy together. Harry carefully looked sideways when she was paying attention to Owen Wilson on the big screen. She sure was attractive, with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes.  _She doesn't have bright blue eyes and a stickman tattoo, though. Shut it_. During the movie, Alicia asked Harry twice if he wanted some of her popcorn, which he politely declined, squeezed his arm because 'something scared her', and giggled in his ear a number of times over something he didn't think was that funny. Could be his ruddy sense of humour, of course. Nontheless, he felt quite uncomfortable. When the movie was over, Harry practically jumped out of his seat before the credits even started rolling. Ed gave him a knowing smile. "Alright guys. Time for some beeeeeeer!", yelled Nick. "Yeah!", shouted Tom, and patted Nick on the back. Some of the other people in the theater looked a bit disgusted. "Uhm, you know, maybe I should head home.", said Harry carefully. "I don't think so.", said Nick. "You're coming with us, we'll just have a few beers. We'll have a laugh, I promise. Don't be so serious." Harry had an inner debate for a second. People always seemed to think he was serious. "Fine.", he said after a little while. "Only a little while then." "That's my boy.", said Nick.

Harry, Ed, Nick, Alicia and Tom ended up in a club somewhere in a basement, with disco balls and lots of coloured lights. It took about two seconds for Alicia to ask if 'she could maybe buy him a drink?'. Not wanting to be rude, Harry nodded 'yes'. Alicia came back with their drinks a few minutes later, a beer for Harry and a blue coloured substance for herself. "Here you go!", she chirped as she put Harry's beer on the bar in front of him. "Thanks.", he replied and took a sip. "You're welcome.", she smiled. She came a bit closer.  _Oh, jee_. "So, Harry.", she said, batting her eyelashes. "I like this new look you have going on." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "I had this on all week at uni." "Oh, well... I wasn't at uni this week.", she giggled. "Had to do some stuff." "Right..." said Harry, liking Alicia less and less by the second. "But, to come back to  _you_ , you're really rocking that Indie punk look, aren't you?", she said flirtatious. "To be frank, it's really h-" "Is that why you're talking to me now?", said Harry suddenly. Alicia blinked. "Excuse me?" "You never talked to me before.", said Harry. Alicia was startled, but quickly recovered: "I'm sure I did, sweetheart. I'm a friend of Nick's, after all. I know-" "No, you didn't.", said Harry sternly. He was a bit shocked by himself, but kept going nontheless. "You never talked to me. You always looked at me like I was a loser." "Well, you did look a bit oldfashioned there, didn't you?", said Alicia in what she appeared to believe was a flattering tone. "But you have seen the light apparently, and you look very sexy, Harry." She bent towards him so her face was mere inches away. "I wouldn't mind if we got out of here and you took me to a nice motel."

Harry almost choked on his drink. He put his beer down with a load bang, almost breaking the bottle. "I'm gay, Alicia. Goodbye!", he said sternly before running towards the exit. "Yo, mate, wait up!", he heard Nick yell but he didn't even look around. He was pretty sick of Nick and his mates. Except for maybe..."Ouch!" Harry was stopped in his tracks because he ran into something ginger. "Oh, hi Ed.", said Harry, faking calmness. "Hey Harry, you leaving?", asked Ed. "Yup", Harry answered. He pointed behind him, where Alicia was now screaming at Nick; "You didn't tell me he was gay!" "Well you never showed any interest in him, did you?!", replied Nick angrily. "Well I'm interested  _now_!", she shouted back. "A girl can change her mind, can she?!" Harry shook his head. "See you later, man.", he said to Ed as he left. Ed grinned and said; "Hope so!" Harry waved at him and he was out the door. He unlocked his bike and drove home as fast as he could. When he got there, he checked his phone, to see he had a missed call and two texts from Nick.

**From** : Nick G.

Yo mate, come back. She didn't mean it like that.

**From:** Nick G.

Fine, be a pussy.

Harry sighed and was honestly a bit fed up with all of it. He didn't bother to reply, just shut off his phone and went inside. As he expected, his mum and stepdad were still up. It was only eleven after all. "Harry, are you okay?", asked his mum as he walked in. "Yeah, fine.", mumbled Harry. "It's only eleven, darling.... are you sure it's okay?" "Yeah mum, i'm fine, okay?", said Harry a little curtly. "I'm sorry, I just... I just need some sleep, that's all." "Okay sweetheart.", replied his mum. "Goodnight." "Night, mum.", mubled Harry and went up to his room. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I went out with Nick and some of his friends today. It wasn't much fun, apart from making a new friend, I think. One of them came on to me, and she never even talked to me before. I've been noticing people looking at me differently all week. I don't know how to feel. It's good that people like my look, but why didn't they talk to me before? I'm still the same person..._

_What if Louis was nicer to me because I look different, too?_

_Love, Harry. X_


	5. Five

Friday, 1.45 P.M.

Doncaster

Louis sat in the visitors room, pulling some loose strays from his T-shirt and fidgeting with the seams on his pocket. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but he made an effort while getting dressed today. He was thankful that he didn't have to wear one of those terrible orange suits that some of his jail mates had. Not that he had a lot of clothes. But he did like the look he had going on today. He was wearing one of his favourite shirts and a grey beanie. He wasn't trying to impress anyone or something. No, no. And it's not like he was fifteen minutes early on purpose. He just didn't really keep track of the time. Or he confused the numbers, whatever. Truth be told, it was now 1.49 P.M. (not that he checked the time every minute) and Louis had been sitting in the visiting room for about twenty minutes. He was weirdly nervous. He had thought about it all week, going back from being cool towards Harry again, to trying to flirt with him. In the end, he decided to do neither. He was going to be nice to Harry, just nice. Because even if he knew nothing could ever happen, didn't mean he couldn't try to make a friend, right?

Louis' gaze went from the clock (1.55 P.M.) to the door again and finally, there was Harry. The first thing Louis looked at was his head. He wasn't wearing a head scarf today, which Louis was quite thankful for because he spent the last week thinking about bandana's more than he ever did in his life. He dropped his gaze down and discovered that Harry was wearing a flanel. Louis wondered how it was possible that someone looked 'take me to bed, NOW' and 'I wanna cuddle you silly' at the same time. Harry somehow pulled it off. Harry waved and came over to this table. Louis gave himself a mental kick for already being so enchanted by Harry again. The boy didn't even open his mouth.  _No flirting. And no staring. Got it?_  When he looked around, he noticed he wasn't the only one enjoying Harry's looks. A few woman were feasting their eyes and Justin, a guy he vaguely knew, was openly gawking at him. Louis wasn't too pleased with it. Harry seemed oblivious to the attention he was getting. This time, he didn't ask if it was okay to sit. He pulled the chair out, sat down and said; "Hii, Louis."

"Hi, Harry.", smiled Louis. "You alright?" "I'm fine.", smiled Harry. "You?" "Good, I'm good.", answered Louis. "So...eh....sorry I just kind of... ran away last time.", said Harry awkwardly. "I had... a bit of an emergency."  _That's okay because I was supporting a hard-on the size of the Eiffel Tower_. "It's okay.", smiled Louis. "We all have those moments, eh?" "I guess so.", mumbled Harry, cheeks slightly reddened. He cleared his throat a few times. "So..eh.", said Harry. "I thought we should just start where we finished up last week?" "Sure, sure.", agreed Louis. Harry and Louis talked and talked. About life in prison, about the way he spent his days. And a little bit about Louis' life before he went to jail. Louis was suprised at how easy it was, at how easy he could talk to Harry. He didn't have any trouble telling Harry about his friends at home, about the school he went to. Harry was a good listener, he just scribbled something down quickly when Louis talked, and the rest of the time he just watched and smiled as Louis told his story.

Things changed a bit when Harry brought up Louis' family. "So do you have any brothers, sisters?", asked Harry. Louis could feel his face tighten. Family was a very, very touchy subject to him, even after all this time. He stared down at the table, memories taking him back to a day he'd rather not think about. "...Louis?", said Harry carefully. Louis looked up to see Harry looking at him worriedly. "...I'd rather not talk about that, to be honest.", he said softly. "Sure, that's... no problem.", said Harry. "It's just that... It's kind of a sensitive thing, you know?", Louis said, without even being sure why he was telling Harry this. "I just... maybe later.", he ended. He wasn't even really sure he meant that, but he didn't want Harry to feel like he didn't trust him. "It's fine.", said Harry. "You're not obliged to tell me everything." Louis gave him a weak smile. "That's very nice." "Well, I'm not a parole officer.", teased Harry. "Just interviewing you." "Right", smiled Louis. He wasn't very sure when the room began to shrink, when the air seemed to become thicker. But it did. And Louis was determined to act as though he didn't notice.

About half an hour into their talk, Harry's notes layed forgotten on the table. There were about five words scribbled sloppily on the first page. And Harry and Louis were having a very animated talk. "I have to admit, Harold,", said Louis while wiping tears from his eyes. "You are more than just lame knock knock jokes." Harry beamed at him. "Why don't you tell me a little bit more about you?", said Louis. Harry hesitated for a moment. Louis quickly said; "Not if you don't want to of course. I don't want be... innapropriate or something." Harry bit his lip.  _He needs to stop that very soon_. "It's just,", continued Louis, "I don't hear a lot from the 'outside world', you know? I'm kind of tired of listening to stories that start with; "So this guy I punched yesterday..."" Harry giggled. "Yes, okay.", he agreed. "Let's see. So... I'm 20." "Yes, i'm aware of that, Harold." Harry pulled a face at him. "My two best friends go to the same uni as me, but they don't do psychology. I have an older sister. I... like to bake." "Really?", interrupted Louis. "What do you bake?" Harry shrugged. "Like... cakes, pastries, muffins and stuff." "Sounds awesome.", smiled Louis. "It's no big deal, really." "Don't be so modest! I'm sure it's delicious."

Harry showed Louis some dimples when smiling gratefully.  _Am I in heaven_? "Wanna hear more? Just random stuff?", asked Harry. "Yes, yes, tell me!", said Louis fast. He was sure he sounded a bit too eager, but it was so nice to hear about someone talking about a normal life. A life outside of jail, that he longed for more so than anything else. "Uhmm." Harry thought on it for a moment. "I have a diary, don't laugh. I'd like to have a cat one day." "I'd like to have a dog one day.", interrupted Louis. Harry blinked. "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude.", laughed Louis. "Go on, please." "It's okay.", smiled Harry. " And dogs are cool too. It's just that... I used to have a cat when I was younger but she died two years ago. So... yeah, I'd love to have one again when I move out." "You live with your parents then?", asked Louis. "Yes.", Harry replied. "I-I just... like it there." "There's no need to make excuses for it.", said Louis. He bent over the table and whispered; "I'm a bit of a mummy's boy too, honestly." Harry put a hand in front of his mouth and giggled. "How much time do we have left?", asked Louis. Harry checked his watch. "About ten minutes."

"Okay, tell me one more, totally random thing about yourself.", said Louis excitedly. "Okay, okay, let me think for a minute.", smiled Harry. He put his hand under his chin and stared at the ceiling for a moment. A small frown appeared between his eyebrows and he chewed his lip and Louis may have lost himself in that vision for a split second. "I know something.", said Harry, releasing Louis from his daydream. "Let's hear it then.", answered Louis. "So last week,", started Harry. "I went out with a mate. Well, I don't know if he's really a mate. He hasn't really talked to me all week." "Sounds like a douchebag.", said Louis casually, earning a small smile from Harry. "So this... guy, he brought some friends. One of them was real nice. But then there was this girl..." "What about her?", asked Louis, getting caught up in the story and looking at him with big eyes. "Well, she's kind of... weird. We go to school together and I always thought I was filth to her. Or at least she looked at me like that. But saturday..." "What, what happened?", asked Louis impatiently. "Well... she... made a move on me."

Louis laughed. "This girl that never spoke to you made a move on you? What nerve!" "It was unbelievable.", said Harry. "She asked me if I wanted to take her to a motel." "Ha!", said Louis while banging the table. "Some girls, I tell you.", he said shaking his head. "So, eh..", he lowered his voice a little. "Are you actually... in to girls?" "...not really.", answered Harry after a few seconds. "Does it matter?" "No, course not!", said Louis quickly. "Was just curious." "You're curious about a lot of things.", smiled Harry. "So this girl,", Louis tried to save himself. "Did you tell her you're gay?" Harry started laughing. "I did.", he hiccuped. "I said "Alicia, I'm gay!" and I stormed out." Louis couldn't help but burst out in laughter too. "That-that might have been a bit dramatic, Harold.", he said while holding his tummy." "I couldn't help it.", said Harry. "She said I 'saw the light, apparently', because I look... different than before." "Well I wouldn't be as rude to say you've seen the light.", said Louis. "But you do look good.""You sure do.", said a voice at the table next to him. Justin's visitors had apparently left. Louis didn't notice because his mind and world sort of went blurry when he started talking to Harry. "I'm sorry?", said Harry politely. "I said; "You sure do."", repeated Justin. Harry blinked insecurely and his eyes flashed to Louis for a bit. "Thank you.", he said eventually. 

"No problem.", winked the tall, rather bald lad. "I'm Justin, by the way." "Eh...I'm Harry." "Nice to meet you, Harry.", said Justin, throwing in an attempt for a charming smile. Louis rolled his eyes. Justin was big, at least 40 years old and tried to get it on with about every guy that walked into jail, wether they were prisoners or not. And to be fair, Harry was very attractive. But that didn't mean Justin could just hit start hitting on him. "You know Harry", said Justin in a flattering voice. "If you ever need someone to show you around here, just come to me. I know all the.." "Okay, that will do Justin, thank you very much.", snapped Louis. He gave Justin a cynical smile. "He ain't yours, you know.", grutted Justin through his teeth. "You ain't fucking him." Harry turned burgundy and looked as though he was trying to be invisible. "I'm aware of that, thank you. That doesn't mean he'd want to fuck an ugly old shit such as yourself, though." Justin stood up and knocked his chair over. "What did you say to me?" Louis stood up too. "I think you heard me.", he said harshly. "Leave him the fuck alone." Just as Justin wanted to launch himself at Louis, two guards pulled them apart. "Sorry sir.", Louis heard one of them say. "You're gonna have leave while we escort these to back to their cells." 

Louis, held by the guard, turned around to Harry. He couldn't quite get the look on his face, a mixture of hurt and... gratitude? But the next moment, Harry stood up and walked away, and Louis was pushed through a door, on the way to his cell. "How did it go?", asked Zayn as soon as he came in. "Why are they throwing you in, what happened?" Louis sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'll tell you when we go out for a sigarette later.", he muttered. He just hoped he didn't scare Harry away forever...

 


	6. Six

Harry was in his car. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but he didn't feel like going home yet. He stopped for gas, and as he saw the crisps and other goodies in one of the isles of the gas station, he got an idea. He smiled slightly at himself as he grabbed some Dorito's and Oreo's. He threw in a sixpack of Red Bull, payed for his stuff and the gas and went back to the car. He sighed as he sat behind the wheel, not quite over the shock he just had. When talking to Louis, he kind of forgot where he was. The atmosphere was so light and easy they could might as well be at the park of the ice parlor. Harry got lost in a daydream of Louis and him sharing a giant milkshake together. Two straws and everything. He gave himself a mental shake.  _NEVER gonna happen. He's in prison_. Still, the thought of Louis having his lips wrapped around the straw, smirking at him because he knew Harry had dirty thoughts... *HONK, HONK* Right. Harry momentarily forgot he was at the gas station, and that maybe other people's cars were thirsty too. 

He apologetically waved at the guy in the car behind him and continued his trip. He hummed along to a song on the radio, turning it up slightly. The Range Rover seemed to hum along with him. Technically it was his mums, but who cares? Harry was pretty much in love with this car. His mum bought it in an impulse a few years ago, but could never really get used to the size of it. When Harry passed his driving test, he got a neatly wrapped little box that contained the keys to the car. He could not be more grateful, it drove like a dream. He took of his flannel and when he reached a red light, he quickly searched the glove compartiment for a bandana. All he found was a beanie. He shrugged and put it on anyway. His hair was a mess from driving with the window open. "Need to go to the carwash soon.", he mumbled to himself, looking at the stains on the windows. "Damn pigeons." He sipped from his can of Red Bull while he casually held one hand on the wheel. Driving was probably one of his favourite things in the world, espcially when he was on the more quiet roads and he could enjoy the scenery a bit.

After another thirty minutes or so, he reached his destination. Cheshire University. He put his car in the huge parking lot in front of the school and took the bag of stuff he just got out of it. He made his way to the dorms, behind the actual school building. "Hi Harry!", he heard a girl yell. He turned a bit and saw Alicia walking towards him, a fake smile plastering her face.  _The nerve_. Harry silmply glared at her and she stopped in her tracks. The smile slowly melted off her face as Harry didn't give her another glance and kept walking to the left side of the dorms. Girls and boys were, obviously, separated and the boys stayed on the left side of the building. He passed the chemistry lab, smiling when he thought back about that time a boy in his class put the wrong ingredients together and almost blew up the entire building. He walked over the lawn that was full of golden and red leaves. Some tiny mushrooms were peaking through the leave blanket here and there. Harry was in a weird mood, enjoying the beauty of autumn on one hand, rethinking the events of today on the other. He felt a bit melancholic.

When he got to room 62, Liam and Niall's room, he softly tapped the door. "It's open!", yelled Liam from inside. Harry threw the door open and yelled; "Suprise!". He didn't exaclty get the reaction he was hoping for. Both Liam and Niall greeted him with a weak "Hi mate.", eyes glued to their Nintendo DS. "Honestly?", said Harry dramatically. "This is how you great your very best mate, that drove all the way here from Doncaster to see you AND brought goodies?" He threw himself onto their couch and put his hands before his face. "It's so dissapointing.", he continued. "Here I am, wanting to catch up with my best friends and you guys are more interested in some game." "It's not just a game, man.", said Niall. "It's Mario Kart. And I'm winning." Harry shook his head. "Unbelievable. The disrespect." Liam smiled from behind his DS; "Don't be so dramatic, mate. You know we love you. And Niall is definitely NOT winning." "I so am. What goodies did you bring?", Niall asked Harry. "Oreo's, crisps and Red Bull.", answered Harry. "Yes, that's my man!", said Niall enthusiastically. Harry hit him over the head with a pillow and said; "Can't you be as excited about me being here than about the stuff I bring?"

"YESSS!", shouted Liam. "I won!" "No faaair!", complained Niall. "I would've won if curly here didn't hit me over the head with a pillow!" "Sure you would've.", said Liam smug. His expression rapidly changed from smug to suprised when he looked at Harry. His gaze went over his skinny jeans and t-shirt. "Well you look... different.", said Liam. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?", asked Harry teasingly. "Sorry, mate.", answered Liam quickly. "It's just quite the change. But you look great, honestly." Niall nodded agreeingly. "You do." "Thanks.", smiled Harry. "Just felt like a change." "Ah, I'm familiar with that.", said Liam, pointing to his head. "It's why I got rid of my curls." "No man, that's because you couldn't pull them off like I can.", grinned Harry. "Fair enough.", said Liam smiling. "So what brings you here? How was your visit to jail today?" Harry sighed. After a short pause, in which Niall and Liam eyed him rather worriedly, Harry started telling them about the events that had accured that day. 

"So yeah", he wrapped up his story a little while later. "I don't really know what to do now. I was hoping you guys maybe have some thoughts?" "... I might have one thought.", said Liam hesitantly. "Let's hear it.", said Harry curiously. "I think... I think this Louis fellow might like you.", Liam said. Harry chuckled. "Like...  _like_  me? I highly doubt that." "Why?", asked Niall. "Because... I'm a schoolboy, for God's sake. He's like... a man." Liam tilted his head. "You like him too." "What? No.", Harry shook his head. "He's just nice is all. And it's not 'too', Liam, because he doesn't like me that way." "Why was he so defensive when that guy was hitting on you, then?", asked Niall while opening a can of Red Bull. "I don't know...", replied Harry. "Maybe...maybe he just doesn't like that guy?" "Sure.", said Liam while rolling his eyes. "But regardless of weither he likes you or not... do you want to go back?" "Well, I kinda have to.", said Harry. "I haven't finished my report on him by a long shot." "I'm sure the professor would understand if you'd explain to him why you don't want to go back.", frowned Liam. "So that shouldn't really be a problem, right?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I do want to go back.", he said softly. "I don't know if that's crazy but like... I do wanna see him again." He looked up just in time to see Liam and Niall exchange a look. "Not like that.", he rapidly said. "I just... I don't wanna give up so quickly on this... thing." "Okay Haz, whatever you say.", said Niall, ripping open a bag of Dorito's. "Do we have cheese dip?", he asked Liam. "Check the fridge.", replied Liam distractidely. Niall went into the kitchen and Liam frowned a bit. "Be careful, Haz.", he said to Harry. "Don't worry.", replied Harry. "There's guards and stuff, so I don't think I'll easily get hurt." "That's not what I mean.", said Liam, giving him a stern look. Harry just nodded. He knew what Liam meant, and he knew that he was right. He still didn't think it was possible Louis liked him back, though.  _What would he see in me? He's so grown-up, been through so much. And here I am, in college, unexperienced... he wouldn't be crazy enough to fall for me_. 

Meanwhile, Loluis was having a pretty hard time. Literally. He had a hard on that wouldn't be chased away for anything. He told Zayn the story about what happened when Harry visited ("Mate, that's sick!") and couldn't get his dreamy eyes and red lips out of his mind. Harry seemed so innocent, yes. That was the word. Perverted as it may be, Louis kind of liked that. He sat on Zayn's bed, legs pulled up to his chest. It was a bunk bed, and Louis had the top one, obviously. He could very easily imagine Harry looking up at him with big, innocent eyes as he covered his face in cum.  _Not. Helping_. He said to himself as he banged his head on his knees. It's not like he could quickly have a wank, people were walking past his cell all the time. He didn't exactly want to see his guard's face as he busted Louis with his pants down to his ankles. Zayn was out for his daily walk, Louis said he wasn't feeling too well. Which he wasn't exactly lying about. Being horny and not being able to help himself wasn't comfortable at all, honestly. Louis tried very, very hard not too think about how tight Harry's jeans were or how his voice would sound whispering filthy things into his ear. 

He just hadn't got laid in so, so long. And he barely even touched himself the last few years, since showers were to be taken together here. He maybe had a very quick wank in the toilet once every few months. But he never really felt the urge to get late while he was in there. That changed a bit when a certain boy came along. Louis grunted, angry at himself. He climbed up to his own bed and pulled the cover over his head, laying face down. He pushed his clothed erection into the mattress, thinking that if he pressed hard enough, his erection would die down itself. This had quite the opposite effect. Whenever he pressed down, he saw himself pressing his cock into Harry's ass. He could almost hear Harry moaning "Yeahh" everytime he filled him up completely. Louis supressed a moan as the images filled his head. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew it was wrong. Zayn could come back at any minute, really. But he seemed to far gone. He pulled a tissue out of his jeans pocket and quickly wriggled himself out of his pants, leaving his boxers on.

He put the tissue in his boxers, at the top of his now very hard dick. He hissed softly as he brushed the tip and quickly pulled his hand back. He didn't want to come that way. He bit back filthy sounds as visions of fucking Harry into oblivion filled his mind. He started grinded on the mattress, pretending it was Harry. "Yes.", he whispered, eyes scewed shut as he imagined how tight Harry was. He grabbed the pillow with both hands, pretending to press bruises into Harry's beautiful, milky skin. He bit his bottom lip hard. He imagined that every time he grinded down, he buried his dick in Harry's ass. Harry moaned for it, gagged for it. He took his cock so well. Louis twisted his fingers in the blanket, pretending he was tugging Harry's curls. Harry put his head back and Louis sucked a bruise into his neck. Louis muttered "Fuck" and grinded down faster and faster. Release came soon after. Louis bit the pillow, to stop screams and moans from coming out of his mouth. His body felt as though it was being ripped apart, in the best way possible. He shot his warm cum into the tissue, pretending to fill Harry to the brim. 

Louis came down from his orgasm, breathing heavily. "Fuck fuck fuck.", he mumbled to himself. He pulled the tissue out of his boxers and threw it into the little garbage can by the window. He layed on his back and practically slapped himself in the face.  _Awesome Tomlinson, just awesome_. He cursed himself.  _Nice going, imagining having sex with someone that probably hates you for being a dick right now. Someone you might not even see again_...


	7. Seven

Friday, 12.30 AM.

Harry was at home, constantly looking at the clock.  _Should I go?_ is a sentence that went through his head more than once. His hand went through his hair for the dozenth time. He tried studying, but he read the same chapter three times without actually taking anything in. His car keys were right beside him, all he had to do was grab them and go. But he wasn't sure...  _Do I wanna see Louis again?_  Harry sighed. "Yes I do.", he said softly. "Although I don't know if it's the best idea." His gaze switched between his car keys and the clock. Time to decide...

 

14.03 AM.

 _He's not coming, he's definitely not coming. Because you acted like a moron_. Louis cursed himself.  _Stupid Justin. No, stupid you_.  _Harry probably thinks you're crazy for jumping at Justin like that. Probably thinks you're an agressive idiot and you're in the right place here_. The same thoughts that have been torturing Louis all week came to a peak at this point. He looked at the time again. 14.07.  _That's it. That was the last you've seen of Curly_. As he was about to get up and maybe smoke his weight in sigarettes, he saw a tall figure coming through the door. Harry was back, bandana and everything. Louis heart jumped up and he couldn't help but smile broadly. 

"Hi.", said Harry, kind of shyly. "Hi.", retorted Louis. "I'm sorry..", they stated at the same time, before breaking out in nervous giggles. Louis pulled up an eyebrow. "What are you sorry about?" "Well, I just ran away without saying anything.", answered Harry. "You're way to polite, Haz.", said Louis while rolling his eyes. "You didn't really get a chance to say anything because my idiotic ass was being escorted out by some guards." "Yeah, but... still.", said Harry. "No, no.", said Louis, waving his hand. "No apologising for you. I'M sorry." "Apology accepted.", said Harry simply. After smiling at each other for a moment, Louis ignoring a fluttering in his stomach, Harry said; "So, you're still okay with... you know. Me interviewing you?" "Yes, yes, of course.", nodded Louis. "Fire away!" Harry checked his notes for a moment, then started asking a question. Louis didn't hear him. A woman and a girl, about 16 years old, had just entered the room and they were all Louis had eyes for. He could feel the blood draining from his face.

"...Louis?", said Harry insecurely, waving a hand before his face. "Are you alright? You look quite... pale?" Louis didn't answer. His throat felt closed up, and there wasn't time to say anything anyway. The woman and girl had arrived at their table. Louis saw Harry looking up at them in suprise. He felt like he was looking at it as from a distance, as though this wasn't real. It was just a very real-looking daydream. The woman looked down at him, she didn't even seem to see Harry. Tears were brimming her eyes. "Louis.", was all she said, like a whisper. The girl was looking at him curiously but reserved, sort of hiding behind the woman. Louis cleared his throat. "Mum...", he greeted rather stifly. It sounded hoarse, very much unlike his own voice. He tried to smile at the girl, his little sister. "Lottie... how are you sweetheart?" Lottie smiled shyly and nodded. "Oh you're Louis' relatives!", said Harry exitedly. "Very nice to meet you, I'm Harry Styles." Harry stood up to shake hands with Lottie and Johanna, Louis' mum. He didn't really seem to have a clue what was going on, he thought it was just a regular family visit, apparently. Johanna seemed startled for a few seconds, eyes still watery. Then she beamed at Harry and said; "Very nice to meet you too, Harry."

"Shall I get some extra chairs?", asked Harry. "Or I can come back later, of course?", he said, turning to Louis. Louis wasn't really sure what to say. He wasn't really ready for Harry to meet his family, but on the other hand, he didn't want to face his family by himself. "Don't be silly, Harry.", he heard his mum say. "I'm so happy to see Louis has found some love, please join us!" Harry turned about fifty shades of scarlet. "Um.." "He's not my boyfriend, mum.", said Louis quickly. "He's interviewing me for school. Harry's a psychology student." "Oh God, I'm so sorry.", said Johanna. "That was so dumb of me." "No problem, miss.", said Harry politely. "Always jumping to conclusions.", mumbled Louis. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. Johanna turned to him, irritation visible on her face. "Well, he seemed like your type.", she said casually. Harry scratched his hair, looking at his feet. "How would you know?", said Louis. "You only come here every few months when it suits you." Harry looked quite shocked. "Really, I can come back later." 

"Don't bother.", said Johannah coolly, looking at Louis. "Lottie and I are leaving anyway. I knew it would be a bad idea to come here." She turned around and started walking away, dragging Lottie along with her. Louis wanted to let her walk away. It would be so much easier. But would it also be better? "Mum!", he shouted. Johanna stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. Louis sighed. "...please don't go." Johanna turned around. "...why would I say, Louis? I've been here for three minutes and you already can't resist the urge to insult me." Harry stood there silently, pretending he wasn't there. "I..." Louis swallowed. "I'm sorry mum. Please stay. For Lottie? I haven't seen her in so long." I was Johanna's turn to sigh now. She looked at Lottie, who had a pleading look and a pouty lip and nodded slowly. "For Lottie.", she said to Louis. Louis molded his face into what he hoped was a polite smile. "Thank you." "Louis.", said Harry. "I think I'm gonna go... looks like you and your family have some stuff to talk about." Louis couldn't help to respond with; "When are you gonna be back then?" "Well visiting time is an hour, right?", said Harry. "So, I can come back in an hour?" Louis nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Harry." "No problem.", smiled Harry. He nodded politely at Johanna and Lottie and made his way to the door. 

Harry's point of view.

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, he bumped into something. Or rather, someone. A beautiful man with black hair and hazel eyes stood before him. His eyelashes and cheekbones were a work of art. "Sorry.", said Harry quickly. The man frowned at him. "Are you Harry?" Harry blinked in suprise. "Come on, Malik.", said the guard the beautiful man was with. "How do you know?", asked Harry. "Louis told me. Don't tell him I said that, though.", laughed the guy. "Wait, are you Zayn?", asked Harry. It was Zayn's turn to look suprised. "Who told you?". "Louis did. Don't tell him I said that, though.", said Harry. Zayn gave him a dashing smile. His guard tugged on his arm. "Malik, come, now." "No, wait," said Zayn. "I have a visitor, this is my visitor, Harry, right Harry?" Zayn looked at Harry pleadingly. "Uhm..." Harry considered for a moment. "Sure, yes. I'm Zayn's visitor.", he said. 

Zayn beamed at him and mouthed "Thank you.". The guard sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Fine. I'll escort you to our second visiting room though, looks like this one is full." "Sure.", nodded Harry, following Zayn and the broad looking guard. As the guard pointed out a table for them, he said; "You're lucky this young man is so nice, Malik." "Must be my charms and good looks.", answered Zayn promptly. Harry chuckled. Zayn  _was_  very good looking, but also very straight, according to Louis. Zayn had multiple tattoos and piercings, not unlike Louis. "Okay, so... what did you wanna talk about?", said Harry. "I've no idea, mate.", Zayn shrugged. "I just didn't feel like going on my daily walk right now. It gets pretty boring after a while. And there's no hot women to make up for it. So when I saw you, I just seized an oppurtunity to get out of it." Harry laughed. He found Zayn quite amusing. "So, what did Louis say about me?", he asked Zayn. Zayn bit his lip and eyed Harry carefully. He settled on saying; "Not too much, really. Just that you're a nice lad."

"Oh...I see.", said Harry. Zayn got a smug expression. "Does that dissapoint you, mate?" "No, no, of course not! Why would it?", said Harry quickly. "Oh, I don't know.", said Zayn casually. "I thought I saw a little sparkle in your eyes there as you mentioned my mate Louis. But it's probably me, then." He carried an expression that clearly stated 'It's not me at all, there was a sparkle'. "Um, okay.", said Harry. He tried to very subtly change the subject. "So, how long have you been here." "Subtle.", mumbled Zayn with a smirk. Harry felt his cheeks reddening again. "I've been here for about a year.", said Zayn after a moment. "I'm hoping to be out in about a year." "I see.", answered Harry. "So, like... you didn't... do anything really bad?", he asked. He awaited the answer nervously, his question was pretty bold. But he thought Zayn could handle it. He wasn't dissapointed. Zayn shrugged and said; "I didn't kill or rape anyone, nah. Let's say I made a bit more money drawing on people than I should have.", he said, pointing at his tattoos. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Zayn might have done some bad things, but he obviously wasn't a bad guy. He could see why Louis was friends with him. He was funny and charming, kind of like Louis himself. Harry and Zayn made small talk for a while. Zayn told him the story about some of his tattoos, although some were done randomly as well. "For practise.", smiled Zayn. Harry told him a little about his school and his friends. He checked his watch a while later. "Zayn, I'm sorry, I told Louis I'd be back in an hour. I think I should go see him." "That's fine, mate.", smiled Zayn. "Hope to talk to you later." "Me too.", smiled Harry. He waved goodbye to Zayn and made his way to the other visitor's room. He opened the door and saw most visitors had left. Johanna and Lottie were still at Louis' table. Something seemed quite off. Lottie had her face buried in her mother's shoulder, it looked like she was shaking. Louis had his face buried in his hands. "...feel like I can't trust you!", he heard Johanna shout at Louis. "It's always the same thing! I get blamed for everything, do you understand that?!"

Louis' point of view

Louis lifted his face towards his mum. "I know, I know!", he yelled back. "You get blamed for everything, eh? Then how come I'm in here?!" "You know why you're here, Louis!", she shouted, face reddened and tears falling from her eyes. "Yes I know mum! But it's not like I meant to hurt him that bad! I tried explaining this to you a hundred times... I held the knife and I lost it, like you would have too, in my position! I stabbed him, yes, I-" Louis went silent. Behind his mum and his sister, he saw Harry's head peaking through the door. His mouth was opened a little and his face was a weird beige shade. "Harry...", said Louis softly, pleading. It was no use. Harry dissapeared through the door, not looking back. "Harry! Wait!", shouted Louis, jumping up. He wanted to chase him, but was instantly stopped by a guard. He had no choice but to let Harry go. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

Harry's point of view

Harry ran, as fast as he could. Out the building, over the parking lot, to his car. Getting there, he dropped himself on the driver seat and put his head on the wheel. He didn't start the car for an hour. All he kept thinking and hearing was; "I stabbed him, yes." Louis stabbed someone. He stabbed someone. He wasn't in prison for trying to rob a bank or for fraude, as Harry had suspected and maybe hoped.

Louis  _stabbed_  someone...


	8. Eight

Friday night.

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting in the bath tub. He had considered going out, hooking up with someone, maybe drinking until he forgot everything. But instead, he had been sitting in the bath tub for a considerable amount of time. The soap had dissolved a long time ago, leaving only a faint coconut scent as a friendly reminder. Harry just sat there, thinking. He couldn't stop the voice in his head from saying "... he  _stabbed_  someone." The same voice he'd been hearing for the last seven days. The week had been torturous for him. He wasn't able to focus on anything and had been angry and irritated. And today was worse. Today, he was supposed to be meeting Louis at 2 P.M. He didn't go. He didn't know what to say, how to behave around Louis. He did wonder how Louis was doing. He had seen his face when he left. It was the face of someone who was genuinly upset and worried. He had heard Louis yell "Harry, wait!" as he ran away from him. But something inside him told him to keep running. What was he supposed to do? Turn around and say; "Okay Louis, I'll stay. I don't mind what you did.", when he in fact did mind?

"You should hear him out, though.", Liam had said a couple of days ago. Harry had no idea how to cope with this, so he asked his best friend for advice. "That's the least you can do." "I don't know, Li.", sighed Harry, running a hand through his hair. "It's not like I would ask him why he didn't pay his phone bill." "I know.", said Liam. "But maybe he had a good reason for it?" "A reason?", said Harry cynically. "A reason for grabbing a knife and...and...", he fell silent. He still couldn't believe it, couldn't say the actual words. Liam patted his back sympathetically. "Look, Harry.", he said. "You're probably the most non judgemental person I've come across. If anyone could get over this, it's you." "Maybe.", mumbled Harry. "I just... I wish I didn't find out this way. I wasn't supposed to hear that, Li. He didn't know I was there." "Yes, but you would have found out sooner or later, Haz." "Maybe...", said Harry. "But then at least I would have heard the whole story, in his own terms. I wouldn't be stuck with "I stabbed him." all the time." "Maybe you should have stayed then, Haz.", said Liam softly.

Harry sighed, sitting in the bath tub. He knew Liam had a good point there. He just couldn't bring himself to go see Louis today.  _This would be a hell of a lot easier if I didn't like him that much_. "Shut it.", he mumbled to himself. Someone tapped the bathroom door. "Harry?", asked his mum. "Are you alright?" "Yeah...yeah I'm okay, mum.", answered Harry. "Are you sure? You've been in there for a while... you must look like a wrinkly old man by now." Despite everything, that brought a smile to Harry's face. "I'm coming out now.", he told his mum. "Alright, sweetheart.", she answered before he heard her footsteps fading away. Sighing, Harry pulled the bath plug out. He sat and watched the water flow away. When the tub was empty, except for him, he finally got up. He grabbed a warm, fluffly towel and wrapped it around his cool, naked body. He slowly dried himself off and draped the towel around his waist. He got out of the bathroom and shivered slightly when the cool air from an open window hit him. Harry went into his room and sat at his desk, hesitating slightly before pulling out his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to talk to you about Louis again. The boy I've met, remember? I kind of found out what he did. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did. He looked upset when he realised I was there. And I walked away. I heard him call my name, but I kept running. I was supposed to go see him today, but I didn't. I feel like a bad person. Maybe I should have stayed. But I panicked, like a child._

Harry paused for minute. He thought about what else he was gonna write, the back of the pencil in his mouth. 

_I don't know if I've even been this confused. Louis and I were getting along. I thought that we could even maybe be friends. We've had such good talks. And now I'm not sure if I wanna see him again. Liam said I should at least hear him out. I guess he has a point there. But wouldn't it be easier to just walk away? I can maybe pretend I never met Louis. Like I've never seen him._

Harry paused again, sighing. 

_I just don't know... Thanks for listening anyway, Diary._

_Love, Harry_.

The next day, Saturday, Harry left his home early. He got in his car and started driving up North. His destination; Leeds University. He needed a chat with a non judgemental and smart person; his big sister Gemma. The ride took about an hour and a half. Harry put a Coldplay CD in the radio and let himself get lost in the lyrics and melodies. When he arrived, Gemma was already waiting for him outside her dorm. He gave her a big hug, and lifted her while she screamed and laughed. But as soon as they were in, Gemma got serious and asked Harry about why he wanted to see her. "Nice scarf bro, but you look terrible." "Thanks.", smiled Harry weakly. He started telling Gemma about what happened with Louis the last few weeks. "So.", said Gemma when he was done. "You never asked him why he was in there?" "I didn't want to push him.", said Harry defensively. "And then I sort of... forgot about it." "How could you forget about something like that?", asked Gemma, looking at him with a frown. "You were meeting him in prison." 

"Well I don't know, Gemma.", said Harry, raising his voice. He stood up and started walking back and forth, clearly agitated. "Maybe it was because he was such a smooth talker. Or maybe because he has such a nice smile.", exclamed Harry, voice getting louder with every word. Gemma stayed silent. She wasn't really used to Harry raising his voice, altough they did have their discussions and little fights when they were younger. "Or maybe,", Harry almost yelled. "Maybe it's because he has these lovely blue eyes. You know, like ocean blue. With a tiny bit of green in it. The kind that makes you forget what the hell you're actually doing." He dropped himself on the sofa and rubbed his face with his hands. Gemma went to sit next to him and softly stroked his curls. He looked at her, eyes a little watery. She gave him a weak smile, which he returned. "I'm sorry, bro.", she whispered. Harry just nodded. Gemma understood. They didn't need to say anything else. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon with his big sister, baking cupcakes and watching their favourite old T.V. shows. But the feeling that he was doing something wrong, never really left him.

Meanwhile, in Doncaster, Louis was pretty much losing his mind. "He thinks I'm a killer, Zayn. Like an actual murderer." Zayn nodded patiently. "You've said that about a hundred times, mate." "I know.", said Louis. "I hate this. I hate me. And so does he." "You don't know that.", said Zayn quietly. He had also said that for about a hundred times. "Yes I do.", snapped Louis. "You didn't see the look on his face, did you? He dispises me." "Didn't seem like that when we talked.", mumbled Zayn in response. "Yes, you've said that,  _Zayn_.", said Louis in an agonated tone. "But you didn't see his face. You didn't see him run off, without hesitating for even a second." "Maybe he didn't know what to do.", Zayn tried to reason. "He's had a week to think about it.", said Louis coolly. "And he didn't show up yesterday." Isn't that obvious enough?" "Don't judge him too hard, Lou." "I'm not.", sighed Louis. "I just... I wish he would at least give me a chance to explain." Zayn thought on it for a moment. "I might have an idea." "Oh yeah?", said Louis. "Let's hear it." 

"Why don't you call him?", asked Zayn, excitement visible in his beautiful features. "Call him?", repeated Louis. "Yeah, you can call people you know. Five minutes every day." "I know that, Zayn. Just because I barely use the phone, doesn't mean I don't know how it works, thank you." His harsh tone didn't make Zayn back down. He grinned widely. "Just call him and ask him to come over so you can explain." Louis scratched his chin. "Wouldn't that make me sound a bit... desperate? Like, actually asking him to come over?" " _Aren't_  you a bit desperate?", retorted Zayn. Louis gave him a look, but didn't bother to respond. He considered Zayn's advice for a moment. Would it be crossing a line if he called Harry? Weren't they supposed to be just psychology student and prisoner? On the other hand... if he wanted to see Harry again, this was about the only shot he had. And if he wasn't very much mistaken, Harry didn't seem to mind his precence before he heard what he did. He could at least try... and anything was better than Harry thinking he was an asshole that went crazy when holding a knife. "Do you have change to make a call?", he asked Zayn. Zayn looked exstatic. "Good lad."

A few hours later, Louis had the phone in hand. He was waiting for the nice lady on the other end to connect him to Harry's house, since he didn't actually have his phone number. "Can't believe Zayn talked me into this.", he mumbled, more nervous than anything else. "Mate, you look like a disaster.", Zayn told him. Truth be told, Louis had walked around with the same beanie and shirt for almost a week. "La la la la la.", he hummed. Was he ever going to get someone on the phone? "Anne Twist", he heard a warm woman's voice on the other end of the line. "Eh... Hello, Misses Twist.", he said as politely as possible. "I'm a... friend of Harry's. Is he home by any chance?" "You're in luck.", said Anne. "He just got back from his sister. I'll see if he can come to the phone." "Thank you.", said Louis. "Hello?", he heard a deep voice a short while later. His heart made a little jump and for a few seconds he didn't say anything. "Hello?", Harry repeated on the other side. "Anyone there?" "Harry...", said Louis. It was quiet for a moment. "Louis?", asked Harry. 

"Yeah...", said Louis softly. Both of them seemed to be unsure about what to say. "How are you?", asked Harry quietly. "I'm... okay.", answered Louis. "How are you, Harry?" "Not bad, I guess.", said Harry. "You... you didn't come to see me yesterday.", blurted Louis. He only had five minutes, so he'd better come to the point. "No, I..." He heard Harry sigh. "I'm sorry. I... didn't really knew what to do." "It's okay.", said Louis quickly. "But please come see me." Harry seemed to be taken aback by Louis' directness. "Um..." "Look, Harry.", said Louis. "I've only got five minutes here, which isn't nearly enough for what I have to say. Please come see me." After a long pause, in which Louis fiddled with the phone wire as though his life depended on it, he heard Harry say; "I'll think about it, Louis." Louis bit his lip. "Tomlinson! Time up!", he heard behind him. "Harry, I... I have to go." "I've heard.", responded Harry quietly. "Take care, Louis." "You too...", said Louis before hanging up.

"And?", asked Zayn when Louis returned to their cell. Louis shrugged. "And now we wait..."


	9. Nine

Sunday.

Louis kind of felt like a train wreck. He kind of looked like a train wreck too, as far as that's possible with a human as beautiful as him. He was pale because he hadn't slept well in days, his nails were super short because he kept biting them. Thank goodness for his rather big collection of beanies, because he refused to take them off. They were getting a bit old, seeing as he brought them with him when he got here. He took out his lip ring - which made Zayn say he was crazy. But he just felt he looked a bit 'softer' that way. And that's what he wanted to look like when Harry came back. If he ever came back, that is. He didn't have a lot of faith in that. "Need to shave", he mumbled as he felt the stubble on his chin. He couldn't really be bothered though. He put a tracksuit on and went outside, in desperate need of distraction. Anything was better than moping around and thinking about someone he might not see again. Even though that person had the brightest damn green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. And the nicest smile. 

Louis mentally kicked himself. He should really stop thinking about that guy. Some guys asked him if he wanted to join them for a game of footie and sure, Louis was always up for that. The guys he was playing with were relatively new, so they didn't know about Louis' hidden football talent. Zayn sat on a bench on the side, smirking. He played footie with Louis once and for some reason, refused to play with him ever since. Unless he could be on his team, of course. But usually, he just sat on the side, sigarette nonchalantly in a corner of his mouth. He noticed Louis was going hard at it today. "Guess he needs to let some frustration out.", mumbled Zayn. He noticed a tall figure approaching the little field out the corner of his eye. "Uh oh." "Hey guys!... I wanna play.", yelled Justin. The game stopped for a moment. "Okay...", said a big man, the referee, scratching his ear. "We'll need one more player for the other team too, then." Zayn rolled his eyes. He wasn't really up for it, but he didn't want to let Louis on the field alone with that guy either. 

He stood up and threw his cigarette bud on the ground. "I'll play.", he said. Justin gave him a fake smile. "Good boy." Zayn didn't bother to reply, and went to stand next to Louis on the field. "Don't let him get to you.", he mumbled quickly. Louis glared at Justin and didn't reply, worrying Zayn. "Alright, let's play!", yelled their so-called referee. It was actually on of the prisoners that had been there the longest, a veteran they called him. No one was really sure what he did to end up in jail. Only that he'd been in the more open part of the prison for just a couple of years. And that he was very, very passioned about football but his legs weren't decent enough to play anymore. The game was rough, to say the least. People were constantly pushing each other to the ground, knocking each other over. Louis did the most of the pushing. He was short, but feisty and strong. And especially during football, he didn't let anyone mess with him. He passed two defenders and took a shot at the goal, only just missing. In the meantime, more and more people had gathered around the little field.

It wasn't exactly Champions League, but it was definitely good entertainment. Especially because all players seemed very determined to win. Louis just took the ball from another player, when he felt something hit him in his back, hard. He fell to the ground, face first and didn't move for a couple of seconds. He thought he was going to pass out from the pain for a few seconds, but luckily the pain started to fade away. "Foul play! Foul play!", he heard the referee shout. He looked up and saw Justin looking down on him with a wicked grin. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!", said Louis loudly. "Oh sorry, Tomlinson. Didn't see you there. With you being so short and all..." "Do you think you're being funny or something?", asked Louis, while being helped up by Zayn. "No.", said Justin. "But apparently you think you're good at this? Ha, what a joke." Louis got up in Justin's face. "Sorry,  _what_  did you say, you ass?" "Okay, calm down, calm down!" said the ref, pusing them apart.

Turning to Justin, he said; "One more time, and I will personally take you off the field, got it?" Justin just grunted at him. He gave Louis a dirty look, which Louis mimicked.The ref yelled "Play!!", and the game continued. It was probably the dirtiest game Louis ever played, and that says a lot. He'd been playing footie since he was a little kid. On the field and on the street, where things could get pretty rough. But it didn't compare to this. Games in jail were always a bit on the rough side, but this was nothing other than a push and pull party. "Fuck.", grutted Louis through his teeth when he got a push in the ribs once again. He looked up to see Justin's face again. That was it. Louis jumped up and pushed Justin's chest. "What the FUCK is the matter with you?! You think you're being all big and tough? Think you're gonna get anything out of tackling me the whole time, you ASSHOLE?!" "What did you call me?!", growled Justin. "You heard me!", yelled Louis. He's had enough of it, enough of everything. "You JACKASS, you need to stay the FUCK away from me!", he gave Justin another push. The other players were gathering around them.

Zayn tried to hold Louis back, not with much succes. "What's the matter, shorty?", said Justin with an almost evil smile. "Are you missing curly or something?" For a few seconds there, Louis was too shocked to say anything. Luckily, this gave the guards some time to finally reach them through the crowd. Will, the guard that helped Harry on his first visit, held Louis' arms tightly just as he was ready to launch himself at Justin. "Let me GO.", shouted Louis, trying to wriggle out of Will's hold. "He fucking DESERVES it!" "I don't doubt that.", answered Will, knowing that Justin wasn't exactly popular. "But you have a choice here mate. Or you'll stop and I'll take you to your visitor, or you'll keep going and we're gonna have to figure out some sort of sanction." Louis stopped trying to get loose, blinked, and turned around to face Will. "I have a visitor?" "You sure do.", answered Will. "Who is it? Is it my mum?", asked Louis, squinting. He loved his mother, but wasn't quite read for another confrontation with her just jet. "Nope, it's a lad.", sad Will. "Curly hair, quite tall? He had like...a pashmina on his head?" "A headband.", mumbled Louis. "Yes, that was it. Kind of girly, really. Do you wanna see him?"

Louis looked down. His track suit looked absolutely horrendous, there were grass stains everywhere. "Tomlinson?", asked Will. "Yeah, yes I do.", said Louis quickly. He heard Justin mumble something about "curly lad" behind his back, but kept following Will. He couldn't risk getting into a fight right now. On his way to the visiting room, he quickly took his vest of and tried to make something decent of his hair before putting his beanie back on. He entered the room, and saw Harry sitting at their usual table.  _Even the back of his head is attractive_.  He took a deap breath, knowing that this was the moment had come that he had to be totally honest with Harry. As if he felt him looking, Harry turned around. Louis smiled weakly and gave him a wave. Harry returned his smile and Louis walked towards the table. He stumbled and almost fell as he sat down. "Oops!" "Hi.", breathed Harry. "You came.", smiled Louis. "Yeah.", answered Harry. "I feel like I kinda had to, you know? That I at least needed to hear you out." "Well, thank you.", said Louis. "I'm glad you're here." Harry smiled at that.

"Okay.", he said. "I'm ready for your story." "Alright.", sighed Louis. "I'll just get on with it, no point in making anything look prettier or hiding something." Harry nodded. His jawline was tense. "So about five years ago, I was just under eighteen, I did this bad thing. A very bad thing. Me and my mate Philip were out and about. Not doing anything wrong though, it was the middle of the day. We were skipping school, and I wanted to pick up my little sister from school as a suprise." "The one I saw?", asked Harry. "...Yep, that's the one. Lottie. Or Charlotte actually, but never call her that.", answered Louis after a slight hesitation. "She just turned twelve at the time. Normally she walked home from school by herself, or with her friends. Now, it turns out we were a little late for school, most of the kids were gone. We saw Lottie in the distance, walking by herself." Louis fell silent, staring in the distance as though he was seeing it all again. Which probably was true. "We wanted to scare her.", he said quietly. "Because we were bored, and because we were little assholes. So we sneaked after her so we could startle her at the front door." 

Harry just nodded. He didn't think Louis would hear him if he said anything anyway. Louis kept staring at a point he couldn't see. "Someone beat us to it.", proceeded Louis, voice almost a whisper. "Someone..." Louis choked up, unable to speak for a moment. Harry, very carefully, layed his hand on top of Louis' on the table. "It's okay.", he said. "Louis, if this is too hard, you don't have to-" "Yes, I do.", said Louis stubbornly, wiping his eyes with his other hand. He looked at his hand under Harry's and smiled sadly. "I have to do this, Harry." "Okay.", nodded Harry softly. Louis took another deep breath and proceeded. "There was a...van. Maybe it had been there for a while, I don't know. Philip and I were messing around, we weren't paying attention to anything. But I saw it stop next to Lottie. She kept walking, she knows she's not supposed to stop for strangers." Louis swallowed and rubbed his eyes again. Harry squeezed his hand lightly. "She's such a pretty girl.", he whispered. "So pretty. But that doesn't give anyone the right to..."

Louis tried to compose himself. "A guy jumped out and grabbed her.", he continued rapidly, trying to spill the words out before he lost it. "Philip and I started running. It seemed like we were miles away. By the time we got there, Lottie..." Louis started sobbing softly. Harry held his hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Lottie was in the bushes, on the ground. That guy... he... was on top of her." Louis broke. He started sobbing loudly. Harry stared at him, wide-eyed and held Louis' hand with both hands now. He was too shocked to speak, and doubted that anything he would say could make it better. Inbetween sobs, Louis tried to continue his story. "I don't know Harry, I don't!", he cried. "Everything went red and blurry... I always had a pocket knife on me back then. I don't know why. But I used it. Suddenly I was full of blood and he was on the ground, not moving. He survived. She's my baby sister, Harry, I..." Louis stopped. He cried softly. "It's okay.", said Harry eventually. "Shh, it's okay, Louis.", he said while he felt a tear escaping his own eyes. "It's okay." "It's not," said Louis, voice muffled by his hand. "But thanks."

 

Sniffing, he said; "There's more." Harry was startled. "More? You mean-" "No, no, nothing... like that.", said Louis quicky. "Just, something you should know.", he said wiping his nose with a tissue. "Alright.", said Harry, running a hand through his hair. The other one was still holding Louis' hand. "Harry...", said Louis. "Yes, Louis?" "I... I'm falling for you." Harry blinked. "What?" "Twat.", grinned Louis. "You heard me." "You...you're falling for me?", said Harry carefully. Louis sighed dramatically. "Yes Harry, I'm falling for you. I love your sexy voice, and the way you make me feel important when we talk. I like your cheeky smile and your bright green eyes. I like your lame jokes, but don't tell anyone I said that." Harry's cheek were a bright hot pink. Louis bowed towards him. "And I think you're very cute when you blush. Look, I'm not asking you to hook up with me right now. I'm in prison, for fucks sake!", he said, gesturing around. "But...", he said, holding Harry's and looking deep into his eyes, "I was hoping you could tell me if you feel the same way?... What do you think about me, Harry?"

To be continued...

 


	10. Ten

_Dear Louis,_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry I ran away like a coward. You were honest with me and poored your heart out. And I just left. I don't think I've ever felt this terrible in my life. I just... I was so confused, Louis. I never expected that to happen. First you told me the story about your sister and you were crying and I felt so, so bad. And then....you told me you were falling for me. I panicked. I know that it's not an excuse, but I did. It was all too much. But in stead of being calm and telling you... well, you know what happened. Maybe it's for the best, Lou... It's not like we can be together anyway... right? You're all grown up and I'm just a boy... I feel like I have yet so much to learn, and like you already know everything. I'm sorry about your crush on me... I'm sure it will pass.. I guess it's easy to develop feelings for someone from 'outside', someone new in your life that gives you attention. So I think it will fade away quickly... But I want you to know that I didn't just give you attention because of work, Louis. I loved our talks and think we could have been good friends! You're so nice and funny... and I'm gonna miss you. But please... don't call me. Don't write back. I think... it's better if we go our seperate ways. It'll be easier for the both of us. I hope you won't be mad..._

_Take care, Louis._

_Love, Harry._

"Love, Harry." The words kept repeating themselfves in Louis' brain. It had been fourteen days since he'd seen Harry, and two days since he recieved the letter. He clutched the letter to his chest, trying not to sob. He must of read it about a hundred times, over and over. He felt like an idiot. He was so sure Harry felt the same way... so sure that he saw something in the way Harry looked at him. "How could I've been so wrong?", he asked himself fot the millionth time, wiping tears off his face. He could basically slap himself for telling Harry how he felt. "Being honest really did me well.", he mumbled to himself sarcastically. Louis wasn't really well at expressing his feelings, and when he did, somehow he expected it to lead to something good. But it didn't. This was shit. He kept wondering if they would have really become good friends if he would have just kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head slowly, trying to get rid of the ache. Softly, he said; "I guess we'll never know..."

 

_Ten months later._

Louis sat on a bench at the park in Stefforshire. It felt weird, being out and about. He walked out of prison exactly three days ago, and this was the first time he left his appartment. He looked around at the grass, the trees and the people. He listened to the chirping of the birds and the yelling of some playing kids in the distance. He tried to take everything in, but it was a bit overwhelming. Louis didn't really know how to feel. Finally, finally he was out of jail. He was free, except for the regular visits to his parole officer. But what was he supposed to do now? He didn't really have any friends, and his family... well, let's say there was a lot of work there. He'd only seen his mum a few times since she visited him that infamous day when Harry was there, and it had been plain awkward. It's like they had forgotted how to talk to each other. 

He hadn't seen one of his siblings, not to mention the twins that were born while he was imprisoned. He sighed, not knowing how to even begin rebuilding his life. He missed Zayn, whom wasn't getting out for about a month. He sure could use his peptalk while looking for a job and trying to make new friends. He did recieve some payment every week, but it was very minimal, of course. Just enough for his tiny appartement, that his parole officer help him find, and some strictly necessary groceries. Louis didn't complain, it's not like had a lot of luxury in prison. At least he got a computer, and a very basic phone. "On loan.", said his parole officer Alex; "Because you need it if you want a job. And you'll pay me back as soon as you do." Of course, Louis agreed. There wasn't even internet on his phone, but he could call and text people, not that he did that a lot, and there was a camera function on it. Louis smiled as he took a picture of the pond at the park.

It was a hot august day, and the park looked very pretty and busy. Louis wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked at the pictures he made so far. They were very randow, and there were almost a hundred already. Louis couldn't stop himself from taking pictures of pretty much everything he saw. He smiled, looking at the pictures of a Jack Russel playing he made earlier. Louis felt like he was slowly burning, so he decided to go back to his appartement. He liked a nice tan, but being red as a lobster was something he didn't quite fancy. He could honestly also do with an ice cold drink. He walked home slowly, turning his head constantly to look at his environment. About ten minutes later, he arrived at his building and opened the door. He could practically hear the cold water in his fridge call him as he climbed the stairs. "Louis...Louis..." "I'm such a dork.", he mumbled to himself, opening his door. He went straight to the fridge and gulped down half a bottle of water. "Aaahhh, that's better." He went to his little desk and started the computer. About sixty-seven hours later, it was on and ready to go.

Louis started op Facebook, on which he didn't really have any friends. He just basically used it to look at his family's profiles. On which he could barely see anything, because he hadn't send a friend request to anyone. It was kind of sad, really. He scrolled around a bit, wondering what he was actually doing on his website, when suddenly something popped into his head. Louis blinked, wondering why the vision of a certain curly-haired bloke was so clear to him on this moment. He clicked the search bar and his hands hovered of the keyboard for a moment.  _Well, can't hurt to just take a look... right?_  He typed: H-A-R-R-Y S-T-Y-L-E-S and pressed 'Enter'. Wow, apparently there were more people in the UK with that name. He scrolled down a bit, until he saw a familiar mop of curls. His heart made a little jump, like a tiny ballet dancer. Biting his lip nervously, he clicked the picture and was redirected to Harry's profile. Harry's profile seemed pretty private. There was no information about his work or relationship to show. Louis discovered his photo album wasn't on private and rapidly clicked it.

He felt like a twat but smiled insanely nontheless when he scrolled through Harry's pictures. He saw toddler Harry, blond to his suprise, laughing on his new swingset. He saw little Harry hugging his big sister more than once. He saw teenage Harry behind a microphone (He can  _sing_?!) and with several friends. He also saw the same two guys in a lot of pictures, he guessed those were the Niall and Liam dudes Harry told him about. There was an album named 'Holidaaays 2014' that Louis curiously clicked on. He swallowed. There were like a hundred pictures, and Harry was half naked on almost each and every one of them. He had told Louis, in one of his cheeky moods, he walked around without clothes more than was probably healthy, but that didn't mean he was expecting this. Oh, he had thought about it, back then... and every once in a while after that. But he was totally and completely unprepared for these pictures. He swallowed as he saw Harry in a pool, Harry lying in the sand, Harry playing beach volley... "Why does he wear those ridiculously small shorts?", he mumbled to himself. "Might as well go naked and give the people something to look at."

Truth be told, the people already got plenty to look at. Harry looked like a freaking underwear model and Louis felt a familiar tingle in his crotch, looking at Harry's pictures. He was  _definitely_  not gonna wank on pictures of some random guy he hadn't seen in months. Definitely  _not_. He bit his lip as he felt himself get hard, still not taking his eyes of the pictures. The next picture showed Harry topless, dripping wet and happily sipping a milkshake. "Okay, fuck this.", mumbled Louis as he pulled his trousers and underpants down. He wrapped his hand around himself and moaned softly.  _This isn't gonna take long,_ he thought to himself, licking his lips. He closed his eyes and brought his right had up to his mouth. He licked his palm thoroughly to get it nice and wet. He felt a bit slutty doing it, but didn't mind one little bit. He wrapped his hand back around his hard cock and stroked the top with his tumb. He could feel he was getting quite wet and his breathing got faster and harder. 

He didn't bother going through the next pictures, this was all he needed. He couldn't quite believe this picture could have such an effect on him but hey... It is what it is. He stared at wet Harry, drops all over his strong shoulders and abs. He wouldn't mind licking those off at all. The thought made him squeeze his dick harder and wank faster. He panted, thinking about licking all over Harry's body, making the boy squirm. He could practically hear him, begging him to stop teasing and fuck his brains now. Louis movements became erratical and he moaned hard, taking full advantage of the fact there weren't any fellow prisoners or guards around this time. He started whipering, seeing himself taking all of Harry's cock in his mouth. "All the way Lou, all the way... please.", he heard Harry beg him in his head. Harry wouldn't be able to contain himself and thrust up into Louis mouth. He'd pull Louis' hair and yell; "Lou...Lou! I- I'm gonna come, Lou...". The thought tipped Louis over the edge. Thick, sticky cum shot out of his twitching dick. "Fu-fuuuck", moaned Louis as he felt electricity through his lower abdomen. He bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. He wanked lazily, slow as he came down.

"Shit.", he mumbled. He had been pretty sure he got over his 'Harry fase'. That was a bit of a set back. But, as long as he didn't see him and focus on finding a job, he'd be over him in no time, right? Louis took a quick shower since he was all sweaty and sticky. He got out and wiped his hair with a towel, thinking on what he'd do next. It was still pretty hot outside, would be a bit of a pity to stay in. He jumped in his clothes and checkes his wallet. There were a few tens there, for the rest of the week, and about three pounds in change. "Should be enough for some ice cream!", he said cheerfully. He got his keys and walked to the ice cream parlour, about three blocks away. He wistled softly when he looked at the menu outside. "Yeah... mint with chocolate chips... that sounds nice." He went in, welcoming the coolness from the airco. He stood behind a guy, checking out the ice creams to make sure he made the right decision, when he suddenly hard a familiar laugh. He stopped in his tracks, even when the guy in front of him took off with his ice cream. 

Behind the counter, a tall guy turned around towards him. He was lean, had a pink apron on and a little pink hat with the logo of the parlour on his dark curls. He grabbed the counter as he looked into Louis' eyes. His full lips were a bit open and his eyes looked extra green in his, now, pale face. 

"....Louis?"


	11. Eleven

Harry and Louis stared at each other for a few moments. Shocked, wide-eyed. "Well that's just my luck, isn't it?", snapped Louis suddenly. He turned around and ran out of the ice cream parlor. Harry felt like he should do something. He should run after Louis, or at least call his name to try to stop him. But he just stood there, mouth still open, as if he'd just been hit by a truck. Which is almost exactly what he felt like. Niall, who also werked ther, came from the kitchen and found Harry standing there. "Harry?", he said carefully, shaking his arms. When Harry didn't really respond, he shrugged and yelled; "HAZ!". Harry blinked and turned his head to Niall slowly. "Fuck.", laughed Niall. "Did ya see a ghost or something?" Harry stared at the door and mumbled; "Might as well have." "Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Niall confused. "You're acting weird, man. Even for you." Harry tilted his head a bit. "Well, thanks, man." "You're welcome.", answered Niall, patting him on the back. "Now, unless you saw Father Christmas, in which case I wanna know everything about, let's get back to work, eh? That pack of chicks right there is about to come in.", Niall nodded his head at a group of giggling teenagers outside the window. Harry followed his gaze and nodded slowly. "Yeah... let's get back to work.

Harry wasn't really able to focus for the remaining few hours of his shift. He kept giving people the wrong ice cream and Niall nearly pissed himself when Harry tripped over a fallen ice cone. Harry had never been more happy to end his shift. "Come on, let's get some coffee.", said Niall, and patted him on the shoulder. Once they sat donw, Niall with an espresso and Harry with a hazelnut cappuchino, Niall said; "Okay lad. You're gonna tell me now what the hell happened. You were plain weird today. Even for you." Harry took a little sip of his coffee and sighed. "Remember that... guy that came in earlier today?" "You mean the one that yelled at ya? With the tattoos and stuff?" "Yeah, that one.", said Harry with a small smile. "What about him?" "Well...", said Harry slowly. "...that was Louis." Niall blinked. "Louis? Prisoner guy that you had a crush on Louis?" "Well I guess he's not in prison anymore...", mumbled Harry into his coffee.

"Fuck me.", said Niall, wide-eyed. "No thanks.", answered Harry. "You're not really my type." Niall didn't do so much as blink before quickly replying; "You wish you had a hot boyfriend like me." Harry grinned and reached over the table to ruffle Niall's hair. "True, you're very cute." Niall laughed and batted his hand away. "So eh...", he said tentivaly. "Did you know Louis was getting out of prison?" Harry shook his head. "Nope. But that makes sense figuring I told him not to contact me." It was quiet for a minute. "Must have been a bit of a shock for you to see him.", said Niall softly. "Yeah...a bit.", answered Harry, staring at his cup. "I just... yeah, I didn't really expect that.", he wrapped up. He wasn't really sure what else to say. "Do you think you'll see him again? Now that he's... you know, free?", asked Niall carefully. "I have no idea.", said Harry honestly. "It was all kind of mess when I last saw him. And then I wrote that letter, telling him not to contact me...I honestly don't know." Niall nodded toughtfully, but Harry was not really paying attention. He had no idea where Louis lived or where to find him, and Louis was probably not planning on coming here again. So it'd be one hell of a miracle if they ran into each other again.

Meanwhile, Louis was lying on hs couch, basically trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. "Whyyy?", did he moan. He asked himself if there was seriously anything more embarrassing than running into the guy you just jerked off too. And to make it worse, a guy who made it perfectly clear he didn't want anything to do with you. "God I hope he's not a mindreader, please dont let him be a mindreader.", Louis said with closed eyes. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help himself. He felt pathetic. Harry looked so shocked when he saw him... and he just snapped at him and ran away. He probably doesn't mind though... Louis thought bitterly. He's probably glad he's not gonna see you anymore, just like he was before. He didn't even blame Harry. "Nobody wants to be friends with a prisoner, or ex prisoner, I guess...", he sighed. Louis decided to have an early night. He felt a bit lost, and he didn't even have ice cream to make him feel better. He was thankful that he was out of prison, but that was all he felt happy about at the moment. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day, he thought as he pulled the blanket up to his chest.

The next day, Harry was pretty much all Louis could think about. He felt very frustrated, just like he did months ago when he got that letter. It took him a pretty long time to stop thinking about Harry constantly, and now it felt like he was back to square one. After a bit of online job hunting and filling out  application forms, accompanied by a nice cup of tea, Louis felt like he should probably go out. He didn't like being inside, especially when the weather wasn't bad. If it's good weather in England, you should never, ever stay inside, he figured. Nontheless, he was a bit hesitant. If Harry worked so close to him, there was a good chance of running into him again. But, it was a school day, and Harry would probably be at college, he figured. So he put on a beanie, grabbed his phone, and went for a walk. He knew he couldn't avoid Harry forever if he worked so nearby him, but for now, it seemed best this way.

Louis sat on his favourite bench in the park. It was still quite early, so the sun wasn't too hot yet. "Perfect.", he mumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He tried to relax and enjoy the beautiful day. Unfortunately, his peace was rapidly disturbed. "Psssttt, come here.", he heard a deep voice softly say. Louis opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight. What the...? "Come here sweetie, don't be shy.", said the voice soothingly. A bit further away, at the edge of the pond, crouched a tall figure. He held a paper bag in one hand in one hand. The other hand, he had stretched before him towards a couple of ducks. It seemed to be holding someting, but Louis couldn't really see it clearly. "Come here baby.", said Harry. "Come get the nice piece of bread." Louis panicked for a moment. If he got up and ran away, Harry would see him. He decided to just sit there quietly and hope that when Harry was done, he wouldn't walk past him but take another path. 

The ducks were coming a bit closer, and Harry's smile grew wider. Louis noticed the dimple in his cheek and questioned if his insides were okay, because it felt like they were melting and turning into lava. Harry looked impossibly endearing, trying to lure the birds into coming closer to him with a little piece of bread. It seemed as though it was working, too. Even the bloody ducks like him. Thought Louis to himself as he saw the birds inching closer and closer to Harry. Harry was wearing a cute grey baret, a short-sleeved flanel and, of course, ridiculously tight black jeans. He looked beautiful in the light of the sun, surrounded by nature. It just looked right. Louis took a mental picture, since he was too gutless to get out his phone and take an actual picture. One of the ducks, a pretty brown one, was brave enough to hop closer to Harry and take the piece of bread from his hand. Harry beamed, watching the duck happily nibble on the piece of bread. Louis rolled his eyes. He wished Harry wasn't this fucking adorable idiot. It would be a hell of a lot easier to not think about him all the time.

Louis must have been staring at Harry for at least ten minutes now, but Harry only had eyes for the duck family. "Is it good, little buddy?", he cooed. "Were you a little hungry?" Inch by inches, Harry brought himself closer to the birds. He moved as slow as possible, determind not to scare them. His face was scrunched in concentration and he had the tip of his tongue out of his mouth. Slowly, very slowly, he brought his hand closer and closer to the duck's head. Just when Louis thougth it was actually going to work, the duck apparently panicked and quickly flew away. He was followed a second later by the other ducks, leaving Harry behind. Harry sat on his backside and pouted, looking at the ducks flying away from him. Louis couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Harry looked like child who was just denied the nicest piece of candy in the shop. Harry reached in his backpack and took out a lunchbox. He grabbed a cookie from it and slowly began eating, still a bit sadly looking at the place where the ducks sat only a few moments ago.

Before Louis knew it, words flew out of his mouth. "You know, Harold, I don't think ducks are used to being patted." Harry jumped up, bewildered. "How long have you been sitting there?", he asked after a few moments. "Just for a little while.", said Louis quickly. He didn't want Harry to think he was a creepy stalker, thank you very much. Harry fiddled with his cookie, dropping crumbs in the grass. "What are you doing here?", he asked slowly. "Just...walking and stuff, you know?", answered Louis. "I mean, it's a park, there's only so much to do here." "That's not what I meant.", said Harry, stepping closer to Louis. "I come through this park every morning, but I've never seen you here." "Well, that might have to do something with the fact that I only just got out of jail.", said Louis, slightly cynically. "Right...", said Harry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." "No, it's really fine.", replied Louis, raising his hand. "It was a legit question. And what do you mean, you come through this park every morning? The college you go to is in Cheshire, right?" Harry looked at the ground. "That's a bit of a long and stupid story, wouldn't wanna bore you with it."

As if you could bore me. Thought Louis to himself. Instead, he said; "Right, yeah... I understand." "What do you mean?", asked Harry, looking up. His eyes looked jade green in this light, and Louis wished he wasn't this infatuated. He cleared his throat. "I mean, like... I understand you don't wanna talk to me." "That's not what I said.", frowned Harry. "I said I didn't want to bore you. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" "Because I'm a criminal?", said Louis a bit harshly. Harry looked almost hurt. He was staring at the ground again when he said; "You had your reasons for doing what you did, Lou." Louis heart jumped at the use of the nickname. "And you did your time. I'm not bothered by it." "Anymore.", said Louis. "Anymore.", confirmed Harry with a little sigh. "I'm really sorry about the l-" "Please don't.", interrupted Louis. "You...I understand why you did that, okay? There's no need to apologise." Harry nodded seriously. "I'm still sorry for hurting your feelings." Louis smiled a little sadly. "It's all good, don't worry about it."

"Could-could I sit with you for a minute?", asked Harry tentatively. "I can't stay very long, but like..." "Sure.", said Louis quicly, scooting over to make some room for Harry. Harry sat down and looked at his hands, lying in his lap. Louis wasn't sure what to say. It was weird, in a good way, to be this close to Harry. The closest they had been was on other ends of a table. "Louis?", asked Harry softly. "Yeah?", said Louis. Without looking at him, Harry asked; "Do you think maybe we could, like... start over? I... I think we could maybe be friends?" Louis felt as though his smile was gonna split his face in two. "Yeah.", he said quietly. "Yeah, we surely can." Harry looked up and beamed at him. Louis smiled back, feeling the familiar sparkle, the sort of electricity between them. He took in ever inch of Harry's beautiful face, and Harry didn't really seem to mind that Louis was staring at him. "I'm glad.", said Harry softly. He checked his watch and cursed. "I'm sorry, I... I really have to go.", he said, standing up. "Work. Can... can we maybe meet here again tomorrow?", he asked before biting his lip. "Sure.", nodded Louis. "I'd like that. Same time?" "Yeah.", answered Harry, smiling widely. He grabbed his backpack and started running, almost tripping over some stones. "Bye, Louis!", he yelled from a distance.

Louis grinned widely, now that he was sure this was definitely not the last time he had seen Harry. "Bye Harry... see you tomorrow."


	12. Twelve

The next day, Louis was at the park quite early. He wasn't nervous or anything, no no. Except, he really was. He thought about his outfit thoroughly, even though he of course didn't exactly have an excessive wardrobe. Beanie, no beanie... should he maybe wear his jacket? "You're being stupid.", he said to himself. "It's not even a date or anything, he said we could maybe be  _friends_." Nontheless, Louis hummed a cheerful tune while picking out his clothes and making the best of his hair. "Nothing wrong with making an effort for your friends.", he grinned. He made a face at himself in the mirror as he ran his hand through his hair again. He stuck his tongue out at himself and went to look for his phone. That thing became very important to him, especially since his latest photo obsession. He threw on a light denim jacket and went out the door. Walking there, he realised he was gonna be about fifteen minutes early. "Oh well.", he mumbled. "Better too early than too late." He smiled as soon as he entered the park. That place easily become his favorite place to be in the few days that he'd been out in the 'real world'.

When he was younger, he was never that much of a nature person at all, but look at him now. He loved the sound of the wind blowing through the treetops. He was always overwhelmed with the beautiful bright colours, they almost seemed unreal. The chirping of the birds and the little sounds of the crickets were like music to his ears. He turned around the corner, in the direction of the pond, and a wide smile grew on his face. Not only did the pond look spectaculair in the early sunlight, there was someone sitting on 'his' bench as well. Not only was Harry also very early like himself, he also seemed to have  made quite the effort to look good. Of course, Harry always looked like he walked right out of a James Dean movie. He waved happily when he saw Louis. "Hiiiiiiii!" "Hi!", waved Louis back as he approached the bench. "How are you?", he asked, breathless, as he sat down. "Good, good.", said Harry. "How are you? I mean... How long have you...?" "Been out of jail?", smiled Louis. "...yeah.", answered Harry with slightly flushed cheeks. "Just a couple of days to be honest.", said Louis. "Must be... kind of weird?", asked Harry while looking at him intently.

"It is, yeah...", answered Louis, looking at the ground. He felt his cheeks warm up under Harry's intense gaze. "I mean... I don't even know where to start rebuilding my life.", he blurted out. He wasn't usually one to open up to people, but Harry always kind of had that affect on him. There was something in his eyes, in his face, that made Louis trust him. "I need to find a job, as soon as fucking possible. I need to make friends, because I guess no one likes to be alone all the time. And I guess I have to get back in touch with my family, because... Well, because I don't wanna be 'that guy that doesn't have a family'. And I miss my fucking mum and sisters." Harry had listened patiently and nodded. "Well.", he said. "I can help you with finding a job. I know loads of people, not a problem. Get in touch with your family when you're ready for it, think about how you're gonna do that. And at least you've already made one friend." He grinned widely and pointed at himself.

Louis blinked in suprise. "You... you'd do that for me? Help me with the job, I mean?" "Of course.", said Harry seriously. "That's what friends are for." "You barely even know me.", said Louis softly, looking at a point somewhere near his shoes. "Look at me.", commanded Harry in a gentle tone. Louis obeyed, swallowing as he was met with the beauty of Harry's eyes. The green looked even brighter, more prominent in this enviroment full of leaves, grass and bushes. "I may not know you completely.", said Harry. "But I've seen enough of you to know you're a good man. And if I get the upportunity to help a good man rebuild his life, I would be crazy not too." Louis was a bit lost for words. He stared at Harry in awe. And because he was fucking gorgeous. He knew the world wasn't just bastards and assholes, but it was only very rarely that he met someone as genuinly nice as Harry Styles. He felt very, very lucky that Harry came into his life and was willing to help him. He was trying to think of something he could say that could express how grateful he was, when something completely different came out of his mouth. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Harry." Harry blinked, cheeks going red quicker than a lobster in a hot pot. Louis facepalmed. Actually, he facepalmed so hard he hit himself in the face. But he felt like he deserved that anyway. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", he said, with his hand still covering his face. "I'm talking absolute shit right now." "So...", he heard. "You don't think my eyes are beautiful?" Louis quickly removed his hand from his face. "No, no. That's not what I meant!", he said quickly. "I just, ehhh." "Well it's quite easy, Louis.", frowned Harry. "Do you think my eyes are beautiful or not?" If Louis wasn't sitting on a bench, his knees would have probably giving in from the dark, intense look that Harry gave him, mere inches away from his face. "Eh... I ....eh." "Well?", demanded Harry. Louis tried to compose himself and quickly squeeked out; "They are beautiful." "Good.", said Harry. Seconds later, a grin split his face in two. "Lou, I didn't think you'd be that easy to boss around." Louis blinked in suprise.Harry was shitting him? "Everytime I've seen you, you've been sassy as fuck.", laughed Harry. "So I figured you'd just give me an attitude and insist you never said anything about my eyes."

"Well that would have been better.", said Louis smiling. "Not fair, Harry.", he pouted. "You're all... tall and intimidating." "Intimidating? I highly doubt that.", grinned Harry. "I'm a cupcake." Louis rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He wasn't planning on saying out loud that Harry was indeed a cupcake, and that he could easily mess with him because every time he looked at him, his internal organs felt like pea soup. "But to return to our conversation.", said Harry, "A friend of mine, Liam, works at a grocery store in the weekends. I know they're always looking for people. It's like a ten minute bus drive away. What do you say? Shall I give him a call? " Louis didn't have to think long. Any job would be fine for him, really. "That would be great Harry, thank you!" Harry beamed in response. "I'll call him later today, he's probably in class right now." "Speaking of class...", said Louis. "Why aren't you in class? And yesterday either? Are you... skipping school or something? Not gonna judge about that.", he grinned.

Harry sighed, and seemed to be trying to find the right words. "I know you said you didn't wanna bore me.", Louis tried to encourage him. "But I genuinly wanna know. And if we're gonna be friends, I wanna know about your life too, right? It's a two-way street." Harry smiled at that. "I guess so, yeah." He cleared his throat. "So eh...I kind of..." He ran his hand through his dark curls. "I kind of... dropped out of college." Louis looked at him wide-eyed. " _You_  dropped out of college?" "Yeah.", nodded Harry. "What happened?", asked Louis. "You happened.", answered Harry honestly. "Wait, I'm the reason you dropped out of college? Because I'd never want you to-" "Not like that.", interrupted Harry. "You just... you made me see college wasn't for me. That I wanted to do something, rather than spend my days on a chair, listening to endless seminars and attempting to write god knows how much papers about it." Louis nodded thoughtfully. "Besides, the way I handled things with you...I'd probably be the worst psychologist in the world." "Don't say that.", said Louis. "I understand why you did that." "Yeah, you do.", said Harry while kicking a rock away. "But it made me realise psychology just wasn't my thing. I'd rather just talk to people in stead of analyze them."

"What did your mum say?", asked Louis gently. "She wasn't too happy.", said Harry, raising his eyebrows. "She cried... and yelled. But eventually, she came around and talked to me again. I moved out about two months ago." "Wow.", said Louis softly. "That's quite the change you made in a couple of months." "Yeah, I guess it is.", answered Harry. "But I'm glad. I love living here. And I love my job." "That's great, Harry.", smiled Louis. He heard a soft beep. "That's your phone, I think." Harry pulled out his phone. "It's my co-worker, asking when I'll be arriving. I didn't realise this was the time." "I'm sorry.", said Louis. "Didn't mean to keep you off work." "It's fine.", waved Harry. "No one eats ice cream this early anyways." "I would.", answered Louis promptly. "Yeah, well... you're not like everyone else.", answered Harry. Coming from anyone else, Louis would have been insulted. But because it was Harry, Louis knew he didn't mean it that way. The way Harry was looking at him, told him he was messing with him again. "Give me your phone number.", said Harry suddenly.

"What?", said Louis, caught off guard. "Well, I should be able to call you when I've been in touch with Liam, right?", grinned Harry. "Oh, right... of course.", said Louis, internally cursing himself. He got out his phone and gave Harry his number. "Take a selfie with me.", said Harry after. "You're pretty bossy, you know.", said Louis. "I know.", smiled Harry. "Take a selfie with me, please. I can put it as your contact picture." "That's better, Harold.", said Louis. He posed for a selfie, pulling a funny face and hoping Harry could appreciate that. "Thanks, man." "No problem.", answered Louis, looking in Harry's eyes. For some reason, Harry looked back and held his gaze. Louis saw how he bit his lip and swallowed. He had to stop himself from saying some stupid shit like he did earlier. But Harry was so, so gorgeous he could imagine himself staring at him forever. "I... I should really get going.", said Harry, voice a bit deeper than it was minutes before. Louis tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine. "Okay.", he answered softly. "Thanks for everything, Harry." "No problem.", said Harry.

He was still looking at Louis eyes and, if Louis wasn't very much mistaking, to his lips every now and then too. Louis, maybe purposely, licked his bottom lip and said; "Bye, Harry." Harry blinked rapidly and ran his hand through his hair again. "Bye Louis." he finally ripped his gaze of Louis' face and quickly stood up. His cheeks were a bit flush and his pupils wide, as if he just did something very naughty. "I...I'll be in touch, okay?", he stammered. "I certainly hope so.", said Louis in a flirty tone. "Yeah, I... bye.", Harry hastily turned around and walked away. Louis chuckled softly to himself. He liked confusing Harry. "Bye, Harry!", he called after him. Harry waved and dissapeared around the corner. Louis sat there smiling for a while, replaying their wonderful conversation in his head. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Harry around. As he rewinded to the last minutes of their conversation, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message.

_Now you have my number as well. See you soon! :)_

_X, Harry._


	13. Thirteen

The next day, Louis was awoken by his phone. Bzzz...bzzz...bzzzz. He looked at the clock: 8.36AM. "What the... what idiot calls this early?", he moaned. He checked his screen and almost fell out of bed. He read 'Harry'. As fast as he could possibly manage, he tapped the 'answer' button. "Hello?" "Hi Louis, it's Harry." Louis grinned like an idiot. Harry's voice was so deep. "Did you just wake up?", asked Louis. "Yeah, yeah... Liam woke me.", answered Harry. "But I feel like you haven't been awake for long either." "You got me.", said Louis. "I was still snoring away." "'m sorry.", answered Harry. "Should've waited for a bit." "No, no, that's fine.", said Louis quickly. "Needed to get my lazy ass out of bed anyway." He heard Harry softly chuckle on the other end. "So.. why are you calling? You said Liam called?" "That's right.", answered Harry. "He wants to meet with you tomorrow about the job, how's that?" "Harry, that is great, thank you so so much.", said Louis. "So where will I meet him? At what time? What more can you tell me about the job? Will you be there too, when Liam and I meet?"

"Slow down, slow down.", said Harry in a sleepy voice, and Louis tought that might have just been the cutest thing he'd ever heard. "I've got the details, but it's a bit much too talk about on the phone. Wanna meet up later?" Louis heart did a little jump, after which he mentally slapped himself. "Yeah yeah, sure.", he said as casually as possible. "Are you working today?" "Yup, until six. Maybe we can do something after?" "Yeah, that would be great!", said Louis enthusiastically.  _Relax man, relax_. "Shall I pick you up?", he asked Harry. "That would be good.", answered Harry. "We can grab a bite to eat, maybe?" "Ehm...", said Louis, taken aback a bit. "To be honest, Harry, I-" "You can't afford it.", said Harry. "Which is why I'm paying." "No no, I really can't let you do that." "Shut up, Louis." Louis could hear him smile through the phone. "I'm paying, and that's that. It won't be lobster and caviar anyway, no big deal. You can buy me dinner when you have the job and stuff." Louis smiled and shyly looked at the floor, even though Harry couldn't see him. "Thank you, Harry.", he said quietly. "No problem, Louis.", replied Harry softly. "See you tonight, yeah?" "Definitely!"

In the 9 hours from 9am until 6 am, Louis showered, filled in job applications, shaved, looked for an outfit, and jerked off to release some of the tension he was feeling. Panting and sweating, nothing but Harry on his mind. Harry gave him his best orgasms ever, even though he never touched him. He wondered what would happen when Harry would actually touch him.  _IF_  he will, he corrected himself.  _IF those long fingers will ever run over my body.... okay stop, stop_. Louis shook his head. He had an orgasm less then an hour ago and he was already getting turned on again. The things this boy did to him... The hours were going by way to slowly. Louis knew it wasn't exactly a date, but... Harry was gonna buy him dinner, it fucking felt like a date, okay? He looked in the mirror and sighed. He was never really insecure, but somehow, when he was around Harry, he always felt like he wasn't 'pretty' enough. Harry was so attractive... Finally, he decided to mess his hair up a bit and put on a band shirt. "Really need a haircut.", he mumbled.

At about 5.30, Louis was well on his way to the ice cream store where Harry worked. "This is so dumb.", he mumbled. "It's only a five minute walk." Nontheless, Louis kept walking. You never know, maybe there would be a duck-related emergency in the park and he'd be terribly late. Of course, there wasn't a duck-related emergency in the park, and Louis was 20 minutes early. He thought it might be a bit awkward to walk in, so he decided to wait outside. It was still quite busy at the ice cream parlor, the warm weather definitely had something to do with that. A flock of girls, around 15 or 16 years old, came out and Louis heard a bit of their conversation. "Did you see Harry though? God he always looks so gorgeous!" "He does Sammy, but I think he's into boys!", giggled another one. "I'm sure I can convince him otherwise.", said Sammy. "He won't anymore when I treat him like this ice cream, you know what I mean?" The lot of them giggled and passed Louis by, who was rolling his eyes like crazy. It took him a bit of self control not to say anything.

Apparently he looked pretty annoyed, because a familiar voice said; "Are you alright, Louis?" Louis looked up and there was Harry, looking handsome as usual and Louis felt like the butterflies in his stomach were dancing Gangnam Style. He swallowed. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Sorry, was deep in thought there for a minute." "Looked like it.", smiled Harry, stepping closer to Louis. "I hope you're hungry?" Louis couldn't help his dirty thoughts when looking in Harry's eyes and saying; "I sure am hungry." Harry smirked a bit and turned around, saying; "Follow me, then." He looked a more confident than yesterday, when Louis was teasing him a little bit and Harry got a bit bashful.  _Maybe he jerked off too,_ thought Louis to himself.  _Wrapped that big hand around his beautiful cock and..Wooww woowww Tomlinson, let's not go there right now_. Harry and Louis walked in comfortable silence. "Is it far, this fancy restaurant of yours?", asked Louis. "It's not nearly fancy.", smiled Harry. "And we're almost there." And indeed, a few minutes later, they stopped by a rustic looking, small restaurant. 'Tony's', read Louis on the red sign. "I hope you like Italian.", said Harry, holding the door open.

"Italian food is life, Harold.", answered Louis while walking in. The restaurant looked very cosy, and very Italian. It was sort of dark, but in the best meaning of the word. It looked pretty romantic, if Louis was honest. A perfect place to have a date. "Harry!", he heard a man's voice call. "Long time no see!", said the man, apparently the owner, in a thick Italian accent. He gave Harry a brief hug and Harry beamed at him. "Tony! How's business?" "Not bad, not bad! But always happy with extra costumers, eh? And who is the pretty boy you brought?" Louis felt slightly embarressed and smiled shyly. "The pretty boy is Louis, Tony.", grinned Harry, which definitely didn't help with Louis burning cheeks. "Ahhh Louis, nice to meet you!", said Tony enthusiastically, grabbing his hand. "You too, mate.", smiled Louis. "Nice place you have here." "Pretty and charming!", yelled Tony, "You keep this one, Harry!" Harry didn't reply, but Louis was pretty sure he saw the faint pink on Harry's cheeks deepen for a moment. "Let me show you to a table!", said Tony loudly, gesturing for them to follow him. He went straight to the back of the restaurant.

"This table, from Tony for Harry and Louis!", he said, pointing at a small rectangular table. "Thank you.", nodded Louis politely and sat down, followed by Harry. Tony handed them their menu's and dissapeared, bowing and smirking at Harry. "He's... quite something.", said Louis. "He's great.", grinned Harry. "Just a bit on the loud side." "Oh, I've noticed.", answered Louis. "He's just excited about... pretty much everything, I guess.", said Harry. "And I think that's great, you know? Just embracing life, enjoying things as much as you can." Louis smiled, endeered by Harry's enthusiasm. "That is pretty great.", he said. "What are you gonna have?", asked Harry. Louis was caught off guard for a second, he didn't really look at the menu as much as the gorgeous boy that sat across from him. "I'm not sure yet.", he tried to save his ass. "Do you have any suggestions? You seem to come here a lot." "On a regular basis, yeah.", smiled Harry, looking at his menu. "The pasta pollo is pretty great." "What's that?", asked Louis. "It's pasta with chicken in like a bell pepper sauce? It's my favourite." "Well, let's have it then, Harold.", said Louis while closing his menu.

As if he knew at that very moment that they decided on what to eat, Tony appeared at their table. "We'll have two paste pollo's please, Tony.", ordered Harry. "Of course.", answered Tony, while collecting their menu's. "Would you gentlemen like the accompanying wine with that?" Harry questiongly raised his eyebrow at Louis, who quickly nodded. A glass of wine always helped a good conversation. "That would be great, Tony.", said Harry. "Very well.", smiled Tony. He turned around and yelled "Due pasta pollo!", at the kitchen as he went. Only a minute later, Tony reappeared at their table. Not only carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses, but also some tea lights which he put in a glass holder and quickly lit. "Nice for the atmospere, eh?", he grinned before he dissapeared again. Harry smiled a little emberrassed. "I'm sorry.", he said. "He's usually not like this. You must think I'm trying to impress you so I can make a move on you later." Louis pulled up his eyebrow. "So you're not gonna make a move on me later? That might be a little dissapointing, Harold." Harry almost choked on the sip of wine he just took.

"Relax, relax, I'm kidding.", laughed Louis. Harry wiped his mouth and looked into his eyes. "Are you?", he said. Louis stared back without replying. Harry looked absolutely gorgeous in the candle light and Louis was, for some reason, picturing dripping hot wax on Harry. While he was naked, of course. Harry smirked slightly, as if he could read his mind. Thankfully, before Louis could blurt out any of the naughty shit that was going on in his mind, their food came. "Oh my god.", moaned Louis around his fork a few bites later. "This is amazing." When he didn't get a reply, he looked up and found Harry... well, staring at him, frankly. Harry blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah.", he stammered. "Good stuff." Louis bit his lip to stop himself from smiling. "So Harold.", he said after a while. "Tell me more about tomorrow. You said Liam wanted to meet me?" Harry swallowed a bite of pasta and said; "That's right. Tomorrow at 1PM, at the shop." "That's great.", replied Louis. "Will you also be there?", he asked carefully. "If you want to, sure", shrugged Harry. "I'm only working until noon." 

"That would be very nice.", smiled Louis. "I can pick you up if you want?", suggested Harry. "I don't know if you know where the store is? It's relatively new." Louis, of course, had Googled the store and had the way to it practically memorised. Nontheless, he said; "That would be great, Harry, thank you." "No problem.", beamed Harry.  _Such a gorgeous smile_ , Louis thought. "Excuse me?", said Harry. Louis was startled. Did he say that  _out loud_? "What?", he said bewilderd. "You mumbled something about a smile?", replied Harry. "No...no.", stammered Louis. "I... I said...6 miles! Yeah, yeah! About 6 miles to the store!" Harry gave him a bit of a weird look and said; "...alright." Louis slapped himself mentally. He did that a lot lately, and it was all Harry's fault.  _He must think I'm some sort of idiot by now_. "Alright, I'll pick you up after my shift then.", said Harry. "Thank you.", repeated Louis with a smile. They chit-chatted away, enjoying the wine and each other company. But at some point, the night had to come to an end. "I should really go.", said Harry apologetically. "Have to be up early for work tomorrow."

"That's alright.", said Louis. "I better go to bed too, so I'm well rested for our meeting with Liam." Harry payed the bill, and they waved goodbye to Tony as they went outside. Louis could really get used to that guy. "So... my building is that way.", said Harry, pointing to the opposite side of where they came from. "Okay.", said Louis. "Be safe." "Don't worry.", said Harry. "Nothing much ever happens around here. Besides, I always walk home by myself. If Niall isn't walking with me, that is." "Right.", answered Louis. "Well..." "Yeah.", said Harry. Louis wasn't sure what to do. He wanted nothing more than just to touch Harry. Give him a little hug, maybe even sneak him a kiss on the cheek. But that would be completely innapropriate. They'd only just gotten back in touch and Louis didn't want to r-*smack*. Louis train of thoughts was interrupted by Harry giving him a quick kiss on his left cheek. Before he could respond, Harry smiled; "Goodnight Louis. See you tomorrow." He turned around and started walking away. "Goodnight, Harry.", Louis said in a raspy voice. 

He kept his hand on the cheek Harry kissed all the way home, smiling widely...


	14. Fourteen

_Dear Diary..._

_Remember that boy I told you about? Louis? Well... it seems like he sneaked his way right back into my life. How could this have happened? He was suddenly there, at the ice cream salon, like in a dream... and then I saw him again just the next day! Do you believe in faith? Well you must, considering you're my diary._

Harry impatiently wiped a strand of hair off his forehead.

_So Louis is trying to get his life back together. I'm trying to help him... I hope I can make a difference. I feel like I need to make up for running from him a few months ago, even though he's really nice to me. I called Li to help him get a job. But to be honest, I'm so confused. I thought everything I felt for him, was gone. That I left it there in the prison where I left him. But his eyes are just so blue. And he's so funny... I could just sit and admire what he's like._

_I've met him for dinner only yesterday and kissed his cheek. I didn't mean to... Or maybe I did. He didn't look mad, I think. I didn't stay for long after that. But I just wanna help him, and he doesn't need a boyfriend right now... right? I think he just needs a good friend... so I should keep my hormones and feelings to myself, I guess._

Harry sucked on the end of his pen, trying to figure out what else to write.

_It'll be hard though... I just wanna touch him all the time. I wanna smile everytime I hear him talk or when I see those lights in his eyes. I wanna laugh everytime he tells a joke, even if it's kind of a lame one. And I'll be seeing him again today! How do I hide the fact that I almost burst with joy? I guess this is what it's like to have a major crush. I know you can't see me, but I'm sighing. I'm not sure what to do. But thank you for listening anyways, that's very kind. I'll probably be writing more soon, seeing as I'm so confused and all that._

Love, Harry.

Harry felt.. conflicted, to say the least. Usually writing everything down helped him, made him see everything more clear. But not today. He sighed heavily as he closed the book, and rubbed his face with both hands. He didn't get much sleep, kept tossing and turning, thinking about Louis. Possibly wrapping a hand around himself and pretending it was Louis' hand, biting his lip when he came in about thirty seconds. But no one needs to know about that. He slowly stood up, stretched and grabbed his keys. He took a banana from his fruitbowl on his way out, not really feeling in the mood for a big breakfast. He hoped work wouldnt be too busy... and that there weren't gonna be too much teen girls giggling at him for no apparent reason.

A few hours later, at about 11.30PM, Niall let him go with the words; "Ya look terrible and ya keep making me nervous with your fidgeting, please go and try to relax a bit." He patted Harry on the back on his way out, and Harry gave him a thankful smile. He was way too early to be going to Louis' appartement, but yet he found himself walking that exact direction. He only hesitated a moment before he rang the bell. "Hello?", he heard Louis voice, sounding a bit uncertain. "It's...it's Harry.", Harry replied nervously. "Oh...", said Louis softly. "Eh... come on up!" Harry heard the buzzer and quickly opened the door. He was rather nervous as he climbed the stars... Louis didn't sound really happy to see him. When he got to Louis' floor, he saw him waiting in his doorframe. "Hi.", said Harry a bit out of breath. "Hi.", smiled Louis, and Harry's heart fluttered. "I...I'm sorry I'm this early. I should've called and..." "No, no, no worries.", said Louis while waving. "You just eh... caught me off guard a bit, that's all. But no worries, I promise." 

Only now did Harry notice Louis' hair looked a bit... ruffled? Well it was always a bit messy, of course. And why... hold on.  _Is that a cum stain?_  Indeed, Louis carried a white stain at the bottom of his dark grey tanktop. And some smaller white spots around the crotch of his black pants. Louis followed Harry's look and his eyes became impossibly big. "Yeah, I...", he stuttered. "I may have eh... spilled some... toothpaste. That's it!", he exclaimed. "I just spilled toothpaste, I'm so clumbsy!" He laughed nervously and Harry considered for a moment if it was too soon to tease Louis to death with this. Because that stain was definitely  _not_  toothpaste. "Did you now?", asked Harry, voice neutral, but eyes sparkling. Louis blinked a few times before replying; "Did you want to come in or...?" "Yeah, yeah, sure.", said Harry quickly, smirking because Louis totally dodged his question. Harry looked around in what seemed like a small, but cosy appartement. " 's nice.", he said, waving around. "Thanks.", smiled Louis. I know its not huge, but it's enough for me. "Mate, my appartement honestly isn't much bigger.", answered Harry. "But it's home, you know?" "I think I do, yeah.", said Louis. 

"Hey ehm... do you maybe wanna go for lunch?", asked Harry. "We're still way too early to meet Liam anyways, and I could use a bite.", he said, rubbing his tummy. "Yeah, sure.", was Louis' easy reply. I'm just gonna go and change first, and brush my teeth.", he said. "Look a bit scruffy for a job interview." "Nah mate, Liam won't mind.", said Harry. "And didn't you just brush your teeth?" "Excuse me?", said Louis. "...well you spilled toothpaste, didn't you?", asked Harry, gesturing at Louis' pants and shirt. Louis gaped at him for a few seconds, before suddenly saying; "Exactly! Yeah, yeah. I spilled it and then you rang the door so I didn't get a chance to brush them yet!" "Alright.", was all Harry said, but he made sure his expression read 'I don't believe a word you're saying right now.' Louis squinted at him and said; "I'll be right back, two minutes, yeah?" "Sure.", nodded Harry. And indeed, within a few minutes, Louis was back, wearing a black button-up and some burgundy pants. "This okay?", he asked nervously. Harry swallowed hard, momentarily stunned by how Louis' ass looked in the pants. "Yea-yeah! Absolutely fine!"

Louis smiled softly at that. "Let's get going then!" They had lunch at a small bistro, not too far away. "I come here a lot.", said Harry. "Great, great food, at honest prices. That's all I need in a lunch place." "And maybe a lady behind the counter that keeps checking you out?", said Louis, in a weird tone of voice. "What?", asked Harry. "No, just... the girl keeps looking at you.", said Louis, gesturing towards the counter. Harry turned around to look, just in time to see the young woman quickly settling her attention on the glasses she was washing. Harry turned back at Louis and said; "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." "It's not.", said Louis, in the same tone he used before. "She's been looking at you for five minutes straight." Harry blinked slowly. "But I come here all the time... surely I would have noticed." "Would you?", asked Louis. "Do you notice it fast when people... like you?" Harry tought on it for a moment. "No.", he said eventually. "Other people always point it out to me. Niall always says I'm blind for people staring at me or flirting with me." Louis nodded and took a bite of his sandwich with an oddly satisfied expression.

Lunch went by without any further complications or discussions, and soon it was time to go. They walked to Harry's flat together, where his car was. Serious topics switched with banter and jokes, and Harry found himself wondering, once again, why it was so  _easy_  to talk to Louis. It had rapidly become one of his favourite things to do, and he enjoyed pretty much every second of it. Louis didn't seem to mind either, judging by the look on his face and the crinkles by his eyes. And even when nobody was talking, like for example the first five minute of their drive, all was good. They both settled for occasional glances and smiles, and it never felt awkward for a second.  _Is this normal?_  Harry asked himself. He didn't really wanna question it, though. He was having too much fun being around Louis.  _Screw questioning everything,_ he thought to himself as he gave Louis a quick wink when they stopped in front of a red light. Louis faintly smiled and turned back towards the window. Harry furrowed his brows.

"You alright over there?", asked Harry as he lightly tapped Louis' thigh. "Hm-hm.", was Louis' short reply. He looked a bit peaky, if Harry was honest. "Are you nervous, Lou?", he asked gently. "Liam is a really stand-up guy, I promise." Louis turned around to look at him, as Harry pushed the pedal down again. "I know.", he softly said. "Otherwise he wouldn't be friends with you." Harry smiled so wide he thought his cheeks may rupture. "Thanks, Lou." Louis smiled a little, after which his face immediately got serious again. "It's just...", he sighed. "I might have a big mouth and everything, but... ever since I got out of, you know..." Harry nodded. "Yeah, ever since that, I've just been a bit nervous about talking to people. I'm scared they'll bring up my past." "I understand.", nodded Harry. "You don't.", muttered Louis. Harry blinked a few times before saying; "You're right, I don't. I can't even begin to comprihend how difficult this must be for you. But I'm trying to understand, Lou. I'm trying to help." "I know.", said Louis quickly. "I know, and I'm so, so grateful. Thank you so much." "No need to thank me all the time.", smiled Harry. "That's what friends are for."

He may have been mistaken, but he thought he saw Louis swallow from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, 's what friends are for.", he muttered. Although Harry would have liked to talked to Louis a bit further, they didn't really have time. They arrived at the shop, and Harry easily parked the car by the entrance. Louis looked like he might actually throw up. "Hey.", said Harry softly, and squeezed Louis' thigh. "It'll be okay, yeah? I know it will." Louis looked Harry's hand on his leg, and then looked at his face. Harry didn't quite realise their faces were so close, but he didn't really feel like backing away. He was sure he saw Louis swallow hard this time. His eyes slid up from Louis' neck to his lips. "We-we should probably go in.", stammered Louis. It took Harry's brain a few moments to process the words, since Louis' lips seemed to be taking up all the space inside his head. "Yeah.", he almost whispered. "We should." Nontheless, none of them moved. They kept staring at each other, curiously, as if this were the first time they were really seeing each other. "Lou...", said Harry softly.

*HONK HONK*

Some drivers that were apparently pissed at each other, snapped Louis and Harry out of their daze. "Shit.", Louis muttered. And like that, the moment was gone, and Louis seemed to be unable to look at Harry. Harry sighed, knowing he really shouldn't have done that. The timing could not have been more wrong, and Louis needed a  _friend_  right now. No wonder he wouldn't look at him anymore. They walked into the store, and Harry asked for Liam. The lad didn't make them wait long, and greeted Harry with a half-hug and a pat on the back. "It's been too long mate!", he said enthusiastically. "And this is Louis, I presume?", he said while gesturing towards Louis. "That's me.", smiled Louis, and held his hand out for Liam. Liam took it with a smile and said; "Nice to meet you, Louis. Heard a lot of good things about you." "You-you have?", Louis stuttered. Harry's cheeks seemed to have a nice pink glow. "So Liam, how are you?", he said loudly. "I'm fine, mate.", Liam smirked. "Follow me, guys." 

And so they did. They ended up in a small office at the back of the store. Liam gestured for them to sit down across from him. "So Louis.", Liam started. "Harry has told me a bit about your past." "Y-yes.", said Louis nervously. "You probably want to know if..." "Louis," Liam interrupted; "All my boss wants to know is; How bad do you want this? How motivated are you?" "Very, very motivated!", Louis almost shouted. "Seriously Liam, I would do anything for this job." Liam smiled. "I can see you want it very much. Who am I to deny a man that wants to rebuild his life an oppurtunity, eh?" Louis smiled happily at him. "Will you reccomend me to your boss?" "Sure.", replied Liam. "I'll throw in a good word for you. Give it a few days, yeah? And then I'll let you know." "Thank you so much!", Louis happily exclaimed. "A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine.", Liam winked. "He knows how to pick them." Harry smiled, dimples on display. "Are you flattering yourself, mate?", he said while playfully shoving Liam. "Might be, might be.", grinned Liam. "Now, boys, I'll have to excuse myself and get back to work I'm afraid. But I'll talk to you both soon, yeah?" He gave Harry a quick hug, and Louis a warm handshake.

As soon as they were out of the store, Louis turned and flung himself into Harry's arms. Harry, a bit suprised and almost toppling over, was quick to fold his arms around Louis' shoulders. "Thank you.", Louis muttered against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "You're welcome.", Harry simply whispered into Louis' hair. He didn't know how long he stood there, breathing in Louis' scent while Louis' arms were firmly wrapped around his waist. He remember at some point muttering: "Jeez, what are you gonna do when you get the job?" and Louis chuckling in his ear. Other then that, it's all a bit blurry. But after they let go, they both had rosy cheeks and were smiliing widely at each other. Apparently, hugging each other was something they both very much enjoyed.

 _Really have to think of ways to be able to do that more,_ thought Harry, as he pulled out of their parking spot and started driving home. Judging by Louis soft smile, he didn't feel any different.


	15. Fifteen

A few days passed, and Louis swore he was going to die out of sheer nervousness. He hadn't dared to call Liam, not wanting to seem too eager. Although he really was eager. He wasn't really sure what the appropriate time was to wait to call someone for a job... And apart from a few texts, he hadn't been in contact with Harry either. So there he was in bed on a Wednesday night, fidgeting with his phone, thumb hovering over the tiny green telephone icon next to Harry's name. Should he? Shouldn't he? What should he say? What shouldn't he say? ("Hi curly, I jacked off to you three times in the past 24 hours!") _Screw it_! He thought to himself. _Harry's my friend, it's not weird to call a friend. Not even when you're in bed half naked... Right?_ Louis decided to not care about his nakedness, or at least pretend he didn't, and clicked the green icon. After just a few rings, he heard the deep voice he was craving so much on the other end. "Hello?" "...hi.", said Louis a little breathlessly. "Hi Lou. ", replied Harry. "Good to hear you." "Good to hear you too.", said Louis, thankful Harry couldn't see his wide smile. "What are you doing?", asked Louis. "Just made myself comfy in bed.", was Harry's easy reply. "It's been a long day." "I'm sorry.", Louis quickly said. "Should I leave you alone?" "Don't be silly.", said Harry. "It's early and you're not exhausting." _I could be.._ Were Louis' immediate thoughts. "So", he quickly tried to distract himself. "I hope you didn't get caught in that nasty rain storm today." "I did, actually.", replied Harry. "Oh no.", giggled Louis. "Were you at least wearing a coat?" "Nope.", chuckled Harry. "Just a white button-up ." Louis' dick gave an interested twitch. Apparently it saw Harry in a wet, see-through shirt before he did. He bit his lip and wondered if he should say something slightly flirty, or forget about it. "Must've been cold.", he carefully said. "I'll say.", laughed Harry. "My nipples could cut glass." _That devil_. "Really?", said Louis, trying to keep his tone casual. "Yeah.", replied Harry. "No wonder, since I was soaking wet." Louis wondered if he was imagining the smirk in his voice, as his cock kept getting fatter. "But fortunately I was going home, so... ", said Harry. "I see.", answered Louis. "So you could immediately dry off." "Yes.", said Harry. "Well actually, I ripped off my clothes and got into a hot shower." "I-I see...", said Louis.

 

"You wish... ", a husky voice whispered on the other end. Louis cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" "I didn't say anything.", said Harry and Louis was sure he heard the smirk in his voice now. " _You_ wish I was there.", he whispered, because it was the first thing that came to mind and because well, two can play that game. Also he was getting unbelievably turned on. This could go two ways: Harry could make a joke out of it, or he could go with it. Louis waited, bottom lip between teeth. But Harry didn't disappoint. "Are you touching yourself?" There was no trace of humour in his voice this time, it sounded more like a mix of lust and curiosity. Louis only hesitated a moment. "Not yet.", he said loud and clear. He heard Harry swallow. "Do you want to?" "Fuck, yeah...", whispered Louis. "Do it.", said Harry curtly. And how could Louis disobey? Harry, with his cherubic face and soft, easy going character, was being bossy and hell yeah, Louis wanted to be part of that. "Okay.", he replied, and cupped his dick through his boxers. Apparently having jacked off three times in the last day didn't wear him out one little bit, his cock was up and ready to go. He squeezed softly as he heard Harry say: "That was easy... Are you just gonna do anything I say?" "If it doesn't take too long.", replied Louis, wanting to be witty, but failing miserably because of his fast, deep breathing. "I see... I bet your cock is pretty hard already, isn't it?", said Harry huskily. And just... Harry... Sweet innocent Harry using that kind of language... Louis squeezed himself hard and moaned. "I didn't know you have such a dirty mouth, Mister Styles." Harry laughed softly. "Do you like it?" "Did you hear me moan?", shot Louis back. "I believe I did.", said Harry. "What a lovely sound that was." Louis wanted to laugh at how much of a dork Harry was, when Harry continued with; "It made me want to touch myself." Louis shoved his hand down his boxers. "Fuck.", he cursed. "Are you gonna touch yourself?" "Yeah...", said Harry, voice even deeper than usual. "Can't help myself... fuck, I didn't know this would turn me on so much." "Me neither.", breathed Louis. "Have you ever done this before?" He heard some ruffling on the other end and then a "N-no. Never. You?" "No.", said Louis. "Glad it's with you.", he finished his sentence. "Ditto.", said Harry simply.

 

"Tell me what you're doing.", commanded Louis. "I thought I was being the bossy one here.", said Harry in a teasing tone. "But if you must know, I currently have my right hand wrapped around my cock." "Me too.", answered Louis. "I bet you look so good.", Harry said. "Almost naked, on your back, with your legs pulled up and your hand on your pretty cock." Louis bit his lip, but couldn't prevent some noise sneaking out. "Did you secretly install a camera in my bedroom?" "I wish.", replied Harry. "Wish I could see you right now..." Louis hesitated. A bit too long for Harry's liking, who after a couple of moments said; "Lou? Was there something wrong with what I said?" "No.", said Louis quickly. "It's just..." "Just what, babe?" And that did it. If anything, Louis loved hearing the word 'babe' roll so easily off Harry's tongue. "You can see me.", he blurted out. "Wanna Skype?" After just a few seconds of silence, Harry replied; "Hell yeah. Let me get my laptop." "Okay.", breathed Louis. "I'm gonna set up my computer, I'll call you." "Okay... can't wait." "Me neither.", said Louis and they both hung up. Louis practically jumped out the bed and ran to his computer. Anxiety and butterflies ran through his veins as he opened Skype. "Come on, faster, you bloody stupid thing.", he cursed. He pointed his webcam to the bed and took a few deep breaths. "It's okay.", he tried to calm himself. "You can do this." He pressed the 'call' button next to Harry's name and quickly sat down on the bed. "You still have your boxers on.", is the first thing he heard as soon as Harry picked up. He looked delicious, with slightly red cheeks and a pout on his pretty lips. Louis chuckled, trying not to show how nervous he was. "You're complaining?", he replied. "I can only see your head." And indeed, Harry was on his side, chest uncovered, but laptop a bit too close to him to give much away. "Are you nervous, Lou?", asked Harry, seeing right through him. "A bit...", said Louis softly. "Like... it's been years since I had any kind of... sexual interaction with someone, you know?" "I understand...", said Harry. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Louis nodded rapidly. "Yes, hell yes!" Maybe a bit too eager, but what the hell. He was pretty much gagging for it anyway. "Okay, babe.", smiled Harry. "We'll go slow then, yeah?" "Fuck slow.", said Louis, a bit startled by his own words. "Sorry, this is probably very un-sexy... but we've been talking for over half an hour and I'm so fucking hard.", said Louis, trying to ignore the blush that creeped up his cheeks.

 

Harry just smirked. "Fuck slow then. And un-sexy? You think it's un-sexy to tell me you're fucking hard?", said Harry, hand wandering out of Louis' view. "You like it when I say that?", asked Louis. "You like it when I tell you I'm so hard for you?" He was still nervous, but spurred on by Harry's arm going slowly up and down, even though he couldn't really see what he was doing. Harry's face and "Hmm, yeah..." said enough though. "I'm so hard for you babe, you wouldn't believe.", continued Louis. "My cock gets so rock hard whenever I think of you." "Fuck.", cursed Harry. "Show me, please." "Yeah, you wanna see it all, babe?", asked Louis. "Hmhm.", said Harry. "Wanna see your pretty cock. Wanna see how hard you are for me." "I'll show you mine... if you'll show me yours, darling.", was Louis' smooth reply. He was so fucking ready to get his eyes on Harry's undoubtfully beautiful dick. Harry wasted no time and shoved the laptop away from him, until Louis had a good view from head to about mid-thigh. Louis' mouth went dry and watered at the same time. Harry's cock lived up, no, exceeded his expectations and fantasies. It was long, fat, with beautiful thick veins. Harry had his big hand wrapped around it, but there was still quite a lot of cock uncovered. "Holy shit, your dick is perfect.", Louis blurted out. Harry smirked. "You're gonna make me blush." "If your face then gets the same colour as the top of your dick, I wouldn't object in the slightest.", Louis answered. "Stop being witty and show me yours.", said Harry, a tad bit impatient. "Okay, okay..." Louis slowly pulled his boxers down while mumbling; "You love it when I'm witty, don't lie to yourself." He heard Harry chuckle. The laughter died away quickly when Louis' dick finally sprung free from his cotton cage. "And you have the nerve to call my dick perfect.", Harry said softly. Louis looked down, trying to hide his heated cheeks. His dick almost looked angry at him, quite large with a purplish head. He slowly wrapped a hand around himself. "Glad you like what you see." "Love what I see.", Harry corrected. "Same.", smiled Louis. "You look so pretty, baby." Harry closed his eyes and grabbed his dick tighter. "You like that, H? You like it when I call you cute names while you're touching yourself like that?" "Yeah.", moaned Harry. "Then that's what we'll do... sweetheart." Harry's eyes flew open and he looked straight at the camera. "Fuck Lou, do you know what that does to me?" "I can imagine love... how do you think I'm feeling?", replied Louis, his right hand slowly going up and down his shaft. Little beads of precum had started to form at the top of his dick. "Shit.", cursed Harry, moving his own hand faster. "This shouldn't be this hot." "And yet it is.", said Louis, who was starting to feel little drops of sweat on his forehead. "You look so good like that Lou.", moaned Harry. "Wish I could touch you now." "W-what would you do?", breathed Louis.

 

"I'd get on my knees and suck your pretty cock.", said Harry without hesitation. "I'd take it all the way in and I wouldn't care if I gagged around it. I wanna know what you taste like." "Shit, Haz, so hot.", said Louis, hand unwillingly speeding up around his dick. "I wanna taste your cum so bad, Lou.", Harry continued, although Louis noticed he was so turned on he was starting to get a bit of trouble getting the words out. "W-wanna trace all the veins on your pretty c-cock with my tongue." Louis moaned hard at that. "Haz, I-I'm getting close.", Louis panted. "Me too, Lou.", answered Harry inbetween harsh breaths. "J-just a little while... w-wait for me..." Louis bit his lips and tried to stall his orgasm a little while longer because yeah, he wanted nothing then for Harry and him to reach their highs together. It's hard to try not to come when naked Harry is jerking himself off for you, eyes glossy, cheeks flushed, curls everywhere. But Louis did his best, he squeezed his dick hard at the base. "N-now L-Lou fuck... Come for me!", Harry shouted and Louis didn't have to jerk twice before he came all over himself. He watched Harry's back arch off the bed, shooting white strings of hot cum on his belly. Louis' eyes practically rolled to the back of his head looking at him. He didn't know what kind of filth was coming out if his mouth, but he knew it was loud as fuck. Although Harry hadn't been exactly quiet either. After coming down, they sat in silence for a minute, just looking at each other. "Lou...", said Harry hesitantly. "Should we talk about this?" Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes with his non-sticky hand. "Tomorrow?", he said. Harry smiled softly. "Tomorrow." Louis couldn't help but smiled back. He knew tomorrow could be awkward, but no one could take tonight from him. "Goodnight Haz." "Goodnight Lou.", Harry replied with a small, almost tender smile. The screen went black and Louis let himself fall backwards on the bed. His tummy was sticky and his thougts were _HarryHarryHarry_. He'd deal with it all tomorrow...


	16. Sixteen

Harry’s POV

 

Harry arrived at the ice cream parlor at 5 A.M. the next morning. Tired, but happy. Happy, but also kind of confused. Was that… ‘thing’ with Louis really a good idea? He couldn’t exactly call it awkward, not even in the slightest. It felt… natural. As though it was something they should have been doing for a very, very long time. But at the same time… Let’s be honest here. He had a thing for Louis. And by a thing, he meant that he had a crush the size of Mount Everest on him. Last night was good, so so good… but it also felt kind of wrong. Shouldn’t he have asked Louis out on a date? Bought him flowers? Maybe carefully kiss him goodnight? At least some kind of grand romantic gesture instead of jacking off in front of a camera? He couldn’t help but think that now, Louis must’ve gotten the wrong idea. He probably thought Harry just wanted some fun out of him. Which was… yeah, pretty disastrous. Harry was going to have to talk to him. Truth be told, talking about his feelings was something Harry wasn’t very familiar with.

Romantic as he was, he never had been in many relationships or had been in many situations that required him to give long, heartfelt speeches about his feelings. Flirting, sure. Totally his thing. Serious relationships… let’s say it’s been a while. But with Louis, he felt like it was necessary. Louis was his friend, and Louis had been open and honest with him, as far as he knew. And with Louis… it was different. It felt different. He was gonna have to do this, one way or another. He took a deep sigh just as the freezer timer rang, indicating it was time to get another batch of ice cream into the freezer. Harry was glad with these few hours of alone time he had, so he could have a good think about everything. And because sometimes he’d get a pretty awkward boner whenever the events of last night flashed through his mind. Just the thought of Louis sitting there, legs open, sweat dripping over his body… was quite enough to make Harry’s cock twitch in interest or to have him shake his head and try to think about less heated things, such as which kind of chocolate he should put in his mint and chocolate chip ice cream.

At about 7 A.M., his boss came to check up on things. Harry’s boss, Mrs. S. as he liked to call her, was a lovely old lady, with a proud grey bun and some bright red, smart-looking glasses. “Mrs. S.!”, Harry called out as soon as she caught his eye. “How are you?”, he asked while pulling her into a tight hug. Mrs. S.’s legs weren’t good enough anymore to work in the parlor herself, but she came in to see how everything was going regularly. She knew her ‘baby’ was in good hands with Harry, who honestly couldn’t think of any job he’d rather do. Fireman, carpenter, singer… ew! No, he was perfectly happy being surrounded by all kinds and flavours of ice cream all day. “I’m fine, dear.”, the elderly woman smiled. “You look quite good yourself, it’s like you’re glowing!”, she continued. “R-really?”, said Harry, lacking a better answer. “Yes! Oh… is there maybe a special someone in your life?”, she said, poking his side with her elbow. Harry felt his face go as red as the raspberries he added to the vanilla ice cream he’d just put in the freezer. He turned around and started mixing some dough to make cones. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Mrs. S.”, he said carefully.

“Sure you don’t, dear.”, Mrs. S. replied with a sly smile. She grabbed a spoon, a random ice cream container and started tasted away. “My God, _Harry_.”, she said. “This is absolutely scrumptious. I knew I did well when I hired you!” Harry smiled shyly. “Thank you so much.”, he answered softly. Mrs. S. patted his back and grabbed another containter on her way out, cherry vanilla if he wasn't very much mistaken. “Keep up the good work, son!”, she said as she reached the door. “By the way, give my love to young Niall!” “I will, bye Mrs. S.!”, Harry smiled. Mrs. S. waved to him from the doorstep before disappearing into the cool September morning. About an hour later, when it was almost time for the shop to open and almost all the flavours and cones were neatly in place, Niall came walking in like a blonde, Irish hurricane. “’Ello mate!”, he yelled at Harry as he ran past him to take his jacket off and throw it over a chair in the back. “Hello yourself, Nialler.”, said Harry, making some last changes to make their display as neat and pretty as possible. “Ready for another day of hard work?” “I am, pal!”, said Niall enthusiastically. “You look a bit tired though! Didn’t get much sleep?”

“I slept fine Niall, thanks.”, Harry answered, focusing very much on the dairy-free ice cream he was making, even though he was probably already mixing it for half an hour. Niall, being Harry’s friend for years and only needing half a word to understand him, turned towards him and squinted. “Did ya get laid?” “N-no! I didn’t get laid, man!”, Harry exclaimed. “Too bad.”, Niall shrugged. “You’ve been a bit… tight lately so getting laid may not be the worst idea!” Harry gave him a look, clearly saying “Niall, kindly mind your own business, I don’t ask you which pretty brunette you’ve taken back to your place this weekend.” Niall looked anything but impressed, and just said: “See.” Harry sighed. ”I’ll tell you about it later.” “Good lad.”, said Niall, patting him on the back. “Now let’s get some more work done eh? Those delicious treats ain’t gonna freeze themselves and I’m starting to feel a bit on the hungry side!” Harry couldn’t do anything but smile fondly as they got to work.

_Bzz Bzz._

_Need to talk to you. Can U come over? X_

Jup that was Louis. Louis needed to talk to him and Harry was sweating in 76 languages. He knew he needed to talk to Louis too, but he didn’t mean _right now_. Was he ready? He surely wasn’t ready. He blotted his forehead with a towel as Niall looked at him weirdly. He gave him a quick smile and checked the clock. 9 am… he wasn’t gonna be out of here for a few hours. Which was good, he could have some time to think… and also not good because he was definitely gonna overanalyze everything about last night. “Man up, Styles.”, he mumbled as he started to type a reply.

_I’ll get out at around 12, can come by after… that good? X_

He shuffled some ice cream around, waiting for a reply. The display started to look like a rainbow, which he wasn't entirely unpleased with. Luckily, Louis didn’t let him wait long.

_That’s great. Can’t wait_ _:)_ _X_

“ _Can’t wait_.” A huge grin spread on Harry’s face. Louis couldn’t wait to see him. That was good. That was so, so good. Nobody needed to know if he did a little dance with a tray full of lemon ice cream cups. Noon came around soon enough, and Harry washed his face and tried to make something of his unruly curls before going to Louis’ place. Working in the parlor for seven hours straight really wasn’t doing much for his appearance, and normally he would go home and shower. Right now, however, he found talking Louis to be more of an urgent issue.

He pulled up his car outside of Louis’ building, got out and straightened his sunglasses and brown leather jacket before ringing the bell. “Hazza?”, Louis’ voice chirped through the intercom. Harry’s insides squished. “Yeah, it’s me.”, he replied. Louis buzzed him in, and Harry mentally prepped himself while taking the flight of stairs. But he didn’t take it as a bad sign that Louis was apparently waiting for him excitedly. The door was already open when Harry got there, and he hadn’t even set a foot inside when something rather short and curvy flung himself into his arms. “Harry!”, Louis squeaked in his ear, arms around his neck. "You smell like chocolate!" “Hi, Lou!”, Harry replied happily while carefully wrapping his arms around Louis waist. “Someone’s excited!” “And for good reason, Hazza. For very, very good reason.”, said Louis, carrying a rather mysterious look on his face. “Is that so?”, smiled Harry.

 “Yes! And you, my friend, can guess. Give me your best shot.”, said Louis. _This is it._ Thought Harry. _This is the moment to come clean. He’s practically giving it to you. Be brave_. “Well…”, said Harry, mentally taking a deep breath. “You had a very nice conversation with a certain curly-headed lad last night, and you realized now would be a good time to tell him you wouldn’t mind taking him out on a date or two?”

Louis’ face fell.

 _Abort mission! Abort mission!_ A thousand alarm bells and sirens were going off in Harry’s head, as he watched Louis eyes fill with confusion and horror. Clearly, that was not what Louis wanted to tell him. He was not the reason Louis was this excited. _Oh God, what did I do?_ He started stuttering and stammering, not even sure what he was gonna say. “I…” “I didn’t mean to…” “Sorry, I…” “Harry, shut up.”, Louis saved him. “I… fuck I’m so sorry.”, he said, hiding his face in his hands. “Hazza, I’m so, so sorry. Liam called me this morning, saying I got the job. I got so pumped up and excited I didn’t really think about…” “Wait.”, Harry interrupted him. “You got the job?!” “Well, yeah,” said Louis, peaking at Harry through his fingers. Harry only hesitated a second before pulling him into a tight hug. “Congratulations Lou.”, he whispered into Louis’ hair. “Thank you.”, Louis replied in a hushed tone. “I’m so-“ “Shh.”, Harry said. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He didn’t really get an answer, except for Louis tightening his grip on his waist and burying his face in his hair. After a while, too short for Harry’s liking, they let go, and Louis caught Harry’s eyes.

“You’re such a good friend.”, Louis said softly. “Yeah…”, Harry replied, sighing a little. “Lemme continue my story.”, Louis said, tapping Harry lightly on the head. He took a deep breath and started; “You’re such a good friend, Harry. You’re lovely, and amazing, and you’re the only person I can really talk to. Even in this short amount of time, it feels like you’re probably the best friend I ever had. Which is why I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Harry frowned. “I don’t understand, Lou. What are you sorry about?” “I’m sorry,” breathed Louis. “Because I think I’m about to ruin our friendship.” Harry felt himself go a little pale. Where was this going? Was this another “I stabbed someone”-confession? Was Louis gonna tell him he had such a great time last night he’d like to have Harry as his fuck buddy? Because as much as he’d like to get his hands on that body, Harry didn’t think he would be able to handle that. He needed more, so much more. He needed Louis. He needed his mind, and soul. Which is why he was scared to death. Because if he couldn’t be with Louis, he at least needed him in his life as a friend.

“What do you mean?”, he asked, his voice no more than a raspy whisper. Louis looked at his hands in his lap, his fringe falling before his eyes. “This isn't why I invited you here today... I wanted to tell you about the job. But I need to tell you... And now is as good a moment as ever. I just...don’t know if I can do this…”, he said, barely audible. “You can.”, said Harry firmly, grabbing one of his hands. “You can. I need you to. Please, Lou… Whatever it is, I need the truth. I need you to get your worries of your chest. And you know you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He saw the corner of Louis mouth quirk up. “Okay, okay.”, said Louis. “Jesus fucking Christ, I’m a grown up man.” “Are you absolutely sure about that though?”, teased Harry, while squeezing Louis’ hand softly. It earned him a chuckle from the other man. “It can’t be that horrible, Lou. Just throw it out.” Louis nodded, took another deep breath and lifted his head to meet Harry’s gaze.

Jade green met ocean blue when Louis said; “I think I might be falling for you, Haz.”


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just general flull tbh, with hints of smut.  
> The next chapter will be... slightly more exciting. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Harry blinked about two hundred times, not being able to tear his gaze off Louis’ face. He was vaguely aware of their hands being connected in his lap. The silence went on, and Harry started wonder if maybe he liked Louis so much, he imagined him saying those words. Yes, that must have been it. He couldn’t possibly be lucky enough to have Louis tell him he was falling for him. He cleared his throat before saying; “D-did you say something?” Louis used his free hand to facepalm. “Don’t make me say it again, please.”, he said shyly. “Wait… so…”, Harry hesitated. “You genuinely just said that… that you’re falling for me?” “I genuinely, seriously did.”, whispered Louis, still hiding behind his fringe and hand. Harry used his free hand to gently peel Louis’s away from his face. He continued by pushing Louis’ face up with two fingers, forcing him to meet his gaze. Good God, his eyes, the _look_ he was giving Harry… Harry was sure he was on fire, and they were barely even touching. He swallowed and gently brushed Louis’ fringe away from his face. He wanted so much to tell Louis he felt the same way, that he was falling so hard for him too.

But his mind seemed to be unable to form any coherent sentence. “Lou…”, was what came out of his mouth. “Say something… do something”, Louis answered, his eyes never leaving his. Harry cupped Louis cheek in his hand and slowly inched forward, until he was only a centimeter or two from Louis’ lips. “This okay?”, he mumbled. “Very much so.”, Louis whispered back, closing his eyes. After a last look to the gorgeous face before him, Harry shut his eyes as well, and closed the distance between their mouths. Oh, the cliché. Harry would never admit it to anyone, but he saw actual stars, fireworks, rainbows… the soft pressure of Louis’ against his own were apparently enough to fire him off into a beautiful dream world. Their lips worked gently against one another, testing the waters. He felt Louis smile against his lips and couldn’t help break into a smile himself. Foreheads against each other and a little out of breath, they grinned at each other. “Although last night was bloody terrific,”, said Louis; “I think I prefer more of this.” “Me too, so much.”, Harry hurried to say. “Always more of this.”

Louis’ eyes shone like he had seen actual Pluto with his own eyes and it might have been the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw. “You taste like vanilla.”, Louis said, making Harry chuckle. “That’s because I quickly grabbed a vanilla cone before leaving work. You taste like… mint.” Louis pressed his face into Harry’s shoulder and murmured; “That’s because I always brush my teeth when I know I’ll see you. You know… just in case.” “That’s probably the sweetest thing ever.”, Harry whispered back. “Although I’ll happily take you with morning breath too.” “I wouldn’t be too sure of that, curly.”, Louis replied while placing a tiny kiss on Harry’s cheekbone. “But maybe I will let you try it out for yourself soon.” “Maybe?”, Harry teased. “After last night, you’re saying ‘maybe’ to spending the night with me?” “Hey now.”, Louis said while shoving his arm. “Just because you’ve seen me in a rather… inappropriate position, doesn’t mean I’m easy!” Harry pulled him towards him and put his lips right by Louis’ ear. “I’m not saying you’re easy, I’m saying you probably won’t be able to resist me.” “Oh I see, you think you’re irresistible now, do you?”

“Yes, have you seen me?”, said Harry, while making a show of combing through his hair with his fingers. Louis was unable to suppress a smile. “Well, you _are_ on a whole new level or charmer.” “I know, I know. No pictures please.” Louis giggled and Harry reveled in the sound. He liked making Louis giggle, feeling like he made Louis happy. “So… now what?” Louis asked. Harry sat back down next to him, took his hand and said; “And now you’re gonna tell me all about this new job of yours, like you were planning on doing in the first place.” “But… we…” “No.”, Harry said gently. “I like you.. and you like me. And this,” he gestured between them, “can be talked about later. Let’s just enjoy right now.” There was that soft look in Louis eyes again. “Okay.” “Good boy.”, Harry said while playfully tapping his knee. “Now, tell me all about what Liam said.” And so Louis did. Apparently, starting next Monday, he was welcome to come to the grocery store and start showing them what he was worth. He started early, around 6 A.M. to fill the racks, and got off at about 2 P.M. (“Our work hours aren’t that far apart then!”, Harry said enthusiastically.)

He talked and talked about how excited, but also, nervous he was and Harry was getting more and more endeared by the minute. He only interrupted to say things like; “You’ll do great Lou, don’t worry.”, or to squeeze Louis softly in his knee. By the time Louis was done with his little speech, Harry was grinning like an idiot. “What?”, Louis asked, squinting at him. “Nothing.”, Harry said. “You’re just so cute.” “Is that so?”, asked Louis. “Mhm”, Harry replied, showing off his dimple while smiling. “Well.”, said Louis while leaning in. “Would you be interested in some making out with a cute boy?” “Only if the cute boy is you.”, Harry replied smoothly before leaning in and catching Louis’ lips with his own. “See, charmer.”, Louis mumbled in between kisses. “Just for you though.”, was Harry’s answer against his lips. “Better be.”, Louis said, before he brought his hand up to Harry’s hair and tugged slightly at the curls, tilting Harry’s head back. Harry’s eyes opened in surprise, but he was quick to close them again when he felt Louis tongue trace the seams of his lips…

At least an hour and some heated kissing and grabbing later, Harry was seated on the couch with Louis on his lap. Louis had his face buried in the crook between Harry’s neck and shoulder, and Harry did his best to capture the subtle sweet scent coming from Louis’ messy hair. The messiness might have been Harry’s doing, only a little bit. He got a bit carried away during a good make out session sometimes, hence the red marks on Louis’ ear and neck, and the wet stain in the front of Harry’s jeans. “Can’t believe you came in your pants.”, Louis giggled in his ear. “Shut up.”, Harry moaned. “It’s all your fault, you should not be this hot, it shouldn’t be allowed.” “It’s okay, Hazza.”, said Louis soothingly. “If I hadn’t jacked off like half an hour before you got here, I would’ve come too. I was actually pretty close.” “Hmm… do you do that a lot? Jacking off before you’re gonna see me?” “Maybe.”, answered Louis with a sly smile. “Come on now, Lou..”, whispered Harry. “We both know those were not toothpaste stains on your pants last week.” Louis laughed loudly. “I knew you saw right through that.” “What were you thinking about then, hmm? When you pleased yourself before I got here?” “I think you’re well aware…”, Louis replied, pulling back a little to look Harry in the eye.

Harry brushed Louis’ fringe out of his face, wanting to get a good look of those piercing blue eyes. “Was it me, Lou? Were you thinking about how I jacked off for you while you held your cock?” Louis closed his eyes and swallowed. “What do you want, Haz?”, he whispered. “Want you to come too.”, said Harry simply, while creating a path of kisses from Louis jawline to his chest. Louis shivered. “Sh-shouldn’t we wait?... Haz? Like… go on a few dates and all that?” “Hmm… do you really want to wait though?”, came the answer close to his ear. “I-I don’t know?”, was Louis’ answer, probably sounding unsure to even his own ears. Harry took a firm hold of his face and said; “You know what, love? I think we waited long enough.”, before surging forward and dragging Louis into a heated kiss. Things got rowdy fast, all tongue and teeth and Louis couldn’t help to grind down to find some friction. Harry grabbed his ass with both of his big hands and pulled him down against his clothed cock, already getting hard again. “How can you be worked up again so fast?”, Louis asked quietly, while pulling his shirt over his head. “It’s you.”, Harry simply answered before biting down softly on Louis’ bottom lip. It wasn’t long before Louis was also in need of a dire clothing change…

Afterwards, Harry and Louis found themselves on the couch, stupidly grinning to one another. The couch was probably big enough to fit three people, but they were squeezed together tightly anyway. Knees, hips, shoulders, every part of them that could touch in this position, was touching. Neither of them seemed to mind. “We should probably get up and so something productive.”, said Louis quietly. “Like… washing our pants since they’re not exactly fresh as a daisy anymore?”  “I am being productive.”, said Harry. “I’m making you smile.” And yeah… that was enough to make Louis smile so wide Harry couldn’t help but smile along. “Come here, curly." A few hours later, Harry left Louis' appartememt with a big smile and a pair of pants that were a little short on him, even though Louis claimed they 'fitted perfectly', and looked 'bloody fantastic' on him. Louis said he'd wash Harry's pants since they... Weren't exactly fresh as a daisy anymore. Louis looked out the window, watching the boy with the curls walk to his car. Was he mistaken, or did Harry just make a little jump in the air? He shook his head, smiling fondly. When Harry's car left, he turned around to his apartment and sighed.

He had quite a big mess to clean up. Harry offered to help, but he politely declined and promised that they'd be making a mess at Harry's place next time. His couch was practically demolished, caused by hours of making out and grinding on each other. There were empty Chinese food containers everywhere because they'd gotten hungry after a while but didn't feel like wasting time on cooking. Maybe they had a little fight including rice and chop sticks, or maybe not. The point was, Louis cleaned up the mess while whistling some cheesy love song, revelling in the events of the afternoon. He couldn't believe his luck, couldn't believe that Harry, Hárry, actually felt the same way he did. The way he felt when he felt Harry's lips on his... Or when he felt how hard Harry was... Or when Harry left little kitten kisses on his neck... Louis spurred his eyes open and shook his head, realising he was standing in the kitchen, empty container in each hand, full on daydreaming about Harry. "Apparently being in love has made me an even bigger idiot than usual.", he mumbled to himself, while he went to clean up the rest of the cave that was his apartment. He didn't mind though, daydreaming about Harry was totally worth it.

When he was finally done and it gotten dark outside, Louis sat down at his computer with a sigh. He went to a website he put in his bookmarks a little while ago, when he heard he might have a chance to work at the supermarket. It had great tips and tricks for managers, cashiers,... And it helped Louis out a lot. He loved reading about different scenarios he might encounter, and what would be the best way to handle it. He was determined to be damn prepared when he went into his first shift on Monday. He was gonna fill those racks like nobody else and serve those costumers as if his life depended on it. Which was kinda true. He wouldn't really know what to do without this job, and he could really do with some more money, so he was gonna do everything in his power to keep it. Liam and his other co-workers would be so impressed they'd probably name him manager in no less than two weeks. Louis grinned. He always had a rather vivid imagination.

Just as his favourite object to fantasise about popped up in his head again (let's pretend he ever left Louis' thoughts in the first place), a soft * _ding_ * notified him of a text message.

Hazza  
* _Had an amazing time today :)_ *

Louis  
* _Same here... Been smiling like an idiot for hours_ *

Hazza  
* _Me too :) Going to bed, just wanted to wish you goodnight and sweet dreams ;)_ *

Louis  
* _I'm sure I'll manage those sweet dreams…and same to you, Haz Xxx_ *

Harry  
* _kiss_ *

Louis  
* _kiss back_ *

Louis, shaking his head at how cheesy he'd become, decided to call it a day as well. After a quick shower, he flung himself on his bed and let out a content sigh. He grabbed hold of his pillow, pretended to be surrounded by Harry's strong arms, and had the best sleep in a very, very long time.

 


	18. Eighteen

Monday arrived in a hurry, and Louis sat upright in bed at 4 in the morning. He couldn’t remember being this nervous, except maybe for his court case, which… yeah, was a different thing entirely. He’d rather not think about that right now. He grabbed his phone, scrolling through the bunch of sweet messages Harry sent him over the last few days. He smiled sleepily at the dorky expressions and smileys Harry used. To be honest, he wasn’t much better. Harry brought out a very cheesy side in him, a rather unfamiliar side that used kissing emoji’s and lots of ‘x’s. Louis didn’t mind one little bit. He got up and took a long, warm shower before putting on the outfit he laid out two days ago. Just some jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, since he’d have to wear a work outfit anyway. But since he was meeting Harry after work, a shirt that brought out his eyes wasn’t a bad idea. He went out for a stroll in the park before catching his bus, enjoying the peace and quiet. He saw some ducklings and smiled as he remembered seeing Harry here, barely a few weeks ago. He remembered there meeting in the little Italian restaurant, how hot his cheek was when Harry’s lips had touched it. Louis sighed a little. As enjoyable as thinking about Harry was, it did nothing for Louis’ nerves. He was glad when it was finally time to go catch his bus, so he could do something instead of overthinking. He fidgeted with his vest zipper in the bus, avoiding everyone’s gaze. The bus stop was only two hundred meters away from the supermarket, and when he got out he ran to his destination, even though he was fifteen minutes early. But early was better than late, and good impressions were important. He got in and started looking for Liam, kinda weirded out by the fact the supermarket was as good as empty. There were people unpacking boxes and sorting cans here and there, but naturally there weren’t costumers yet at this ungodly hour. He found Liam down the aisle with canned fruits and vegetables, with a pen and paper in hand. “Hello there, Louis!”, Liam said enthusiastically. “I’m just doing some inventory here. Welcome, welcome!” “Thanks, lad.”, replied Louis, suddenly very aware of the dryness of his throat, the tone of his voice reminding him of sanding paper.

“You must be nervous.”, said Liam sympathetically, shooting him a look. “Come have some coffee with me in the cafeteria, we’ll go through your day a bit.” Louis followed Liam to what he called the ‘cafeteria’. Basically it was an oval shaped table, 8 chairs that didn’t match and a coffee machine that looked like it was brought back from 1955 (What is this, Back To The Future?), but Louis wasn’t complaining. The coffee was hot and strong and it grounded him a bit, seemed to sooth the scratchiness in his throat. “So basically”, started Liam; “What you’ll be doing these first few weeks is mostly unpacking stuff and putting them in their right place in the racks. It ain’t hard, but it’s a lot of stuff so we appreciate working at a decent pace.” Louis nodded. He could do that. “You’ll have two ten minute breaks, plus a thirty minute one to eat a sandwich or whatever.” Louis nodded again, taking a sip of his coffee. “Alright.”, said Liam. “No questions?” Louis just shook his head, afraid he might throw up if he opened his mouth. “Hey.”, said Liam in a soft tone, putting his hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Are you okay, pal? You’re a bit on the pale side, I gotta tell you.” Louis quickly nodded, meeting Liam’s worried brown eyes. He kind of reminded him of a Labrador, in a good way. “Just a bit nervous.”, he was able to get out. Liam squeezed his shoulder. “It’s all gonna be good, yeah? If anything’s up, you just come to me.” Louis nodded again. “Thanks, Liam.” Liam nodded and took off, leaving Louis a list of isles he could cover today. Louis sighed and took off to isle 9, also known as pet-supplies. Louis smiled as he thought of the stories Harry told him about his cat back home, Dusty. He got out his new fancy utility knife and started cutting open a box. Let’s do this. His working day went by pretty fast, with Liam checking up on him now and then and gently patting his shoulder or laying an encouraging hand on his back for just a second. Stand-up guy, he was. In every isle, Louis found something that somehow reminded him of Harry, so he felt he kinda looked like an idiot, constantly smiling while filling in racks. It made the work a lot less boring, though, so he couldn’t say he minded all too much.

 

A young woman, wearing the same uniform as him, came in the cafeteria during his last coffee break. He had just sat down with his cup, flipping through one of the magazines on the table. (most likely a Vogue Teen Issue from 2011, but it was something) The woman looked at him curiously while waiting for her coffee, and then sat down two chairs next to his. She was absolutely beautiful, with blond hair in a ponytail, red lips and big blue eyes. “You’ve been smiling every time I saw you today.”, she said friendly. “Are you enjoying the job that much?” “Ah, you know”, Louis tried to play it off. “Just happy to have a job, that’s all. It’s hard these days.” “Tell me about it.”, the woman sighed. “I’m Taylor by the way.”, she said, extending her hand for Louis to shake it. “I’m Louis.”, Louis smiled while shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Louis.”, Taylor said. “Likewise.”, said Louis excitedly. Taylor asked: “Are you a friend of Liam’s?” “Eh… well… kinda… I guess you could say that, yes.”, Louis stuttered. Taylor raised an eyebrow. Louis eyed her, and figured he might as well spill it. He motioned for her to come closer. She sat on the chair next to him and brought her head closer to his, looking curious. “Liam is good friends, with my eh… boyfriend.”, he whispered. Taylor giggled softly. “I’ve seen a few of Liam’s friends… is your boyfriend the curly one or the blond one?” “Curly.”, Louis grinned. “Good choice.”, she nodded while giving him a thumbs up. It was Louis turn to giggle now. Oh, how he knew it. They spent the last 10 minutes of their break gossiping about hot guys (“Ryan Gosling is definitely hotter than Matthew McConaughey!” “Nooo, are you kidding? Have you seen Matthew’s ass?!”), and then went their separate ways. Louis found out Taylor loved chitchatting, she had been working there for 8 months and that she was single but definitely liked men. She just didn’t feel like settling down just yet. “Girls just wanna have fuuun, Louis!”, she sang as she danced her way to her isle. Louis grinned and shook his head. Looks like he made a friend. The rest of his workday went by in a flash, and soon enough it was 2 P.M. and he saw Harry’s black Range Rover pulling up outside on the parking lot.

 

He went to the dressing room to take of his uniform, and yelled “Bye guys!” to Liam and Taylor on the way out. Liam yelled; "See you, lad!" and Taylor, now in her own clothes too since she was done, waved back with a smile. He pulled Harry’s door open and practically jumped in the car. “Ello boyfriend!”, he exclaimed cheerfully. “Someone’s in a good mood.”, Harry smiled, pulling Louis in by the neck for a kiss. “Hello… boyfriend.”, Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. Louis pulled back and beamed at him. “Tell me all about your day.”, Harry demanded while starting the engine. So Louis did. He went on and on about how nice everyone was, how much fun it was to finally have something useful to do and how he thought about Harry almost every time he had a new article to unpack (Harry’s dimples were on full display). He went on after Harry stopped the car, following him into his apartment and sitting at his little kitchen table; “Taylor was sooo nice, Harreh, you’d like her!” “I do like her.”, smirked Harry, getting some stuff out of the fridge to make lunch. “She’s always very nice when I go to her cash register. I just don’t think it’s necessary to wink at me every time.” “Maybe she’ll stop now.”, said Louis, batting his eyelashes at Harry. “I told her you are my boyfriend.” “Did you now?”, said Harry, looking amused. “She said: ‘good choice’.” “Well, not being immodest or anything, but… she’s very right.”, Harry said, with a fake arrogant look on his face. Louis stood up and playfully slapped his ass. “I know that, you goofball. And what culinary highpoint are you preparing?”, he asked, eyeing all the ingredients Harry laid out on the counter. “Just some omelets.”, Harry said while cutting some bell peppers. Louis whistled. “That’s a lot of ingredients for just omelets, Harold.” “They are special omelets.”, Harry replied smugly. “a la Harry.” “Can’t wait to try them, then.”, Louis answered, hugging Harry from behind and standing on his tippy toes to put his head on his shoulder. Harry looked over his shoulder and smirked. “So tiny.”, he mumbled while he turned back to his vegetables. Louis blinked.

 

“Excuse me Harold, what did you just say?” “Oh nothing, nothing.”, replied Harry, his eyes full of sparkles and glee. “Did you call me… tiny?”, said Louis, holding Harry firm by his hips now. Harry put his knife down, done with cutting. “Well”, he said quietly, laughter hearable in his voice. “You’re not exactly… big, are you?” It was quiet for about two seconds. After which, Louis yelled “AAAHHHHHHH!”, and jumped on Harry’s back, beginning to fake-hitting him on the head. Harry laughed, grabbing Louis’ thighs and twirling them both around. “Who’s tiny now, eh? WHO’S TINY NOW?”, Louis yelled in Harry’s here, making Harry laugh so hard the thought he’d break a rib. Harry ran to his couch, bending backwards a little and shaking his entire body, forcing Louis to let go and drop on the couch. Harry quickly turned around and threw himself on Louis, pinning him down with his big hands. Louis tried to fight back but Harry threw all his muscle strength into it. He laughed while keeping Louis down with his body weight. “Damn.”, Louis said a little out of breath. “My boyfriend is strong.” “Apparently he is.”, said Harry, smirking. They stared at each other, practically panting into each other’s mouth. Panting became kissing, kissing became making out, and soon Harry was grinding down on Louis, still pinning him to the couch. Apparently, Louis had no problem with his boyfriend being a bit stronger. An hour, two fresh shirts and a few sloppy but very satisfying blowjobs later, Louis and Harry were finally sat at the kitchen table, eating their omelets. “There omelets are fantastic.”, Louis practically moaned, mouth full of egg and veggies, and some ‘secret spice mixture’ Harry would ‘never ever ever tell anyone’. Harry beamed from across the table. “I’m glad you like them.”

“They’re fucking amazing, Harold.”, Louis said. “In fact, I think they’re”- Harry wouldn’t find out anytime soon what Louis’ elaborate thought were on his omelets, because his phone rang. “I don’t know this number.”, he frowned at the screen. “Maybe it’s work or something?”, Harry suggested. Louis shrugged and pressed the green icon. “Hello?” In mere seconds, Harry watched Louis’ face go pale. He stood up an wanted to put his arms around him, but Louis stopped him with a hand gesture, staring in the distance. “Yeah… yeah..”, Harry heard him mumble in a raspy voice. He went to put the kettle on, wanting to do at least something useful when Louis looked upset. “I… I guess so.”, he heard behind him. “Yeah, okay… bye.” Louis hung up and Harry turned towards him. Louis sat slumped in his chair, seemingly not seeing or hearing anything around him, unmoving even when water in the kettle started to boil and a loud whistle began. Harry quickly poured water in their mugs, put in a tea bag and sat next to Louis, on his knees. “Lou?”, he said carefully, stroking his thigh. “Who was that babe.” Louis cleared his throat and turned to look at Harry.

 

“That was my mother.”


	19. Nineteen

Harry gasped, a flash of confusion apparent in his green eyes. “Your _mother_?”, he exclaimed. Louis nodded, looking a bit as though he might wanted to throw up. “What did she say, Lou?”, Harry asked in a slightly gentler tone. Louis sighed. “She said she wanted to see me. Want all the kids to see me.” Harry bit his lip. “What did you say?” It was quiet for a moment. “I said ‘yes’.”, Louis said. “I… I panicked. I don’t want to see her! I don’t know what to do with those kids, they don’t even know me!” He jolted up and started walking around, frantically. “What does she want from me anyway?! I’m her criminal child! Why could she possibly want to see me?!” “Calm down, babe.”, Harry said softly. “No I will not calm down, thank you very much!”, Louis yelled. “You don’t understand, Harry! Our relationship DIED after what I did okay, it died! I’m ‘that kid that stabbed someone.’” “Maybe she doesn’t see it that way, love.”, Harry tried. “You’re still her son.” “Still her son!”, shouted Louis, after which he turned away from Harry, muttering; “Her son she visited once a year, that she could never look straight in the eye anymore.”

Harry sighed. He decided not to say much anymore until Louis calmed down a bit, since there didn’t seem any point in arguing with him right now. After Louis did his fair share of mumbling, he turned to face Harry again and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry.”, he said. “It’s just… a lot to take.” “I know, love.”, Harry answered, crossing the distance between them and taking Louis into his arms. He softly kissed the top of his head and squeezed his biceps. “Look”, he whispered. “Everything will be just fine. I’m sure, after all this time, she didn’t invite you to yell at you or make you look bad in front of your siblings. And if you want, I’ll be right there with you.” “You will?”, Harry heard a small, muffled voice. He smiled. “Yes, I will. I’ll be there with you every step of the way. That’s what boyfriends are for, aren’t they?” Louis tilted his head up to meet Harry’s gaze and smiled faintly. “Is that a smile I see?”, Harry asked. Louis said; “You dork.”, and punched him softly, but kept smiling nonetheless. “Maybe a small one.” Harry laughed and hugged him tighter. “Good lad.”

“Now, you’re gonna sit on the couch with me, no objections!”, Harry said, holding his finger up when Louis opened his mouth to protest. “You’re gonna sit on the couch with me, we’re gonna watch a nice, cheesy movie, and we’re gonna have an early night in because we both have to get up for work tomorrow.” “But…” “No buts!”, Harry said sternly. “Come here!”, he picked Louis up and walked towards his sofa, making Louis giggle over his shoulder. “Now.”, Harry said, while putting Louis down gently, “I’m going to pick out a move, then I’m gonna sit down, and you’re gonna put your head in my lap. And then I will play with your hair. Because it’s relaxing, and because I can.” “You’re crazy.”, said Louis, shaking his head fondly while Harry went to pick out a movie. “Don’t you think you’ve played with my hair enough today?” Harry was going to ask what he meant, when a very vivid image of Louis on his knees before him popped up in his head. He did vaguely remember tugging Louis caramel colored strands of hair while moaning his name and coming down his throat.

He shot Louis a look over his shoulder. “There can never be enough hair playing.” He turned back to his movies and heard Louis mumble: “That just might be true, Harold.” He felt a familiar tingle run down his spine, but decided to ignore it, thinking that wasn’t really what Louis needed right now. He didn’t show, but Harry knew he was still shaken up. He sat down next to Louis, after putting on ‘Crazy, Stupid, Love’, and motioned for Louis to come lay on his lap. Louis obliged, after some muttering about him not being a child. Harry smiled and ignored it, softly running his hand through Louis’ hair. It took Louis all but 10 minutes to fall asleep and start snoring softly. Harry stayed awake, watching the movie, and occasionally looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He kept stroking Louis’ hair throughout the movie, only stopping to pull a blanket over him and giving him a gentle goodnight kiss when the credits came on the screen. He turned the TV off, got rid of his pants and shirts, and draped himself over Louis, since there wasn’t really any other way to sleep with two people on his small couch. He whispered; “Goodnight, Lou.”, before he let himself finally drift off.

A few days later, and Louis was getting quite used to his job, with some helpful hands from Taylor and Liam. He was getting joy out of filling those racks, making sure everything was neat, so that the costumers could easily locate their favorite product. He loved being in touch with people again. Sure he had some social contacts in jail, but… let’s say it wasn’t quite the same. As much as he was enjoying himself, he couldn’t help getting more and more nervous as Saturday approached, the day he’d see his mum again, his siblings,… Louis was terribly scared and freaked out. He knew Harry wouldn’t mind tagging along, but his mother didn’t even know he was gay. He was so young when he went to jail, he was still figuring things out himself and never got the chance –or took the chance- to tell her. He was pretty sure his mum wasn’t homophobic, but still, it was quite something to drop on her the first time they saw each other in a ‘normal’ environment again. Louis was still very much going back and forth about it. Maybe… maybe he knew someone that could help him with his dilemma.

“Doncaster Prison”, said the person on the other end a few hours later. Louis scraped his throat nervously. “Hi… This is Louis Tomlinson. I’d like to speak to Zayn Malik, please?” “Just a moment, sir.” Louis resisted the urge to giggle. “Sir”, now that was a title he definitely wouldn’t give himself. “TOMMO?!”, a familiar voice screamed to the phone. A huge grin broke out on Louis’ face. “Malik, my man!” “Tommo, Tommo, shit man, I thought I’d never hear from you again!” “Sorry Z, had to take care of some business.” “It’s alright, man! How’s the real world out there?! Tell me all about it!” And Louis, infected by Zayn’s enthusiasm, started to spill. He told Zayn about his apartment, work, and a lot, a lot, about Harry. “I knew it man, I knew it the first time I saw that tall dude!”, Zayn exclaimed, making Louis roll his eyes. The conversation quickly took a more serious turn when Louis started talking about his mum. “She doesn’t even know I’m into guys, Z, what do I do?!” “Alright, calm down man.”, Zayn said steadily. “It’s all gonna be good, yeah? Look, this is HARRY.”

Louis blinked. “Yeah… I’m aware.”, he said slowly. He heard Zayn groan on the other end. “It’s Harry.”, he repeated. “Everyone loves Harry. Hell, I even love Harry.” “Z, you barely know him.”, Louis chuckled. “Exactly my point.”, Zayn replied dead serious. “He’s a little charmer, she will absolutely love him. Especially when she sees how happy he makes you. He does make you happy, right?” “… A whole lot.”, Louis said quietly after a while. “I knew it. See, you just need him there, so take him. If she doesn’t like it, she can fuck right off.”, Zayn replied. He continued in a softer tone; “You deserve it, man. So happy for you.” “Thanks, Zayn.”, Louis answered, who could –to his consternation- feel tears filling his eyes. “Look man, I gotta hang.”, Zayn said, thankfully. “It was good talking to you yeah? Don’t be a stranger and let me wait so fucking long again to hear from you!” “I won’t.”, Louis laughed. “I promise I won’t, Z. I’ll call you next week if you want.” “That’d be ace.”, Zayn replied. “Bye man, hear you next time!” “Bye Zayn, thanks man!” “No biggie!”, Zayn shouted before they got disconnected and Louis heard nothing but a soft ringing…

Saturday approached a lot quicker than Louis would have wanted but hey, time seems to do that when something unpleasant is ahead of you. Or at least Louis thought it wasn’t exactly gonna be a walk in the park. By Friday evening, he was walking around like a headless chicken, kind of driving Harry insane. “Babe, _please_ just sit here with me and relax.”, Harry said for the zillionth time. “I can’t, I’m too nervous.”, Louis replied, more out of habit than anything else by now. He walked to the window, stared outside a while, biting his nails, and then walked back to his computer, aimlessly scrolling a news website without really seeing anything. When he got up to pace around _again_ , Harry was tired of it. He walked towards Louis, grabbed him by his biceps, and gently but firmly guided him to the sofa to sit down. “Stay here.”, he said strictly. Louis gave him a bit of an offended look, but stayed seated. He muttered something about ‘bossy boyfriends’, making Harry smile. “You like it when I’m bossy.”, Harry said, shooting him a look. “I’ll never admit.”, was Louis' easy reply.

“Well…”, Harry said slowly. “I may have thought of a way of distracting you.” “What’s that then?”, Louis asked. “Take your pants off.” Louis blinked. “H… I appreciate the sentiment, but-“ Harry didn’t let him finish, pouncing him like a tiger and pinning his hands above his head, kissing him hard. “I said,”, Harry growled in between kisses, “Take your pants off.” Louis pretended to have a good think about it, even though the mere thought was already letting his cock twitch. “Alright then.”, he shrugged, as good as he could with his hands above his head. “You’ll have to let go of my hands though.” Harry let his hands go, giving him a dark look that went straight to Louis’ crotch. “You won’t be so cocky in a few minutes…” His expression turned a bit smug. “I, on the other hand may be quite cock-y… get it?” “Enough with the horrible puns, Harold.”, Louis moaned, removing his pants. “Finally.”, Harry sighed, getting on his knees on the floor and wrapping his hand around Louis’ length. Even though Harry had pretty big hands (“Like a fooking giant!”), a few inches from Louis’ dick peaked out from it.

Harry loved just watching his hand sliding up and down Louis’ cock, watching the head disappear in his fist. Louis hissed, watching Harry staring at his own hand that was firmly holding his cock, gliding up and down almost casually. “Don’t tease.”, he said. “Shh.”, was Harry’s smug reply, still looking at Louis’ dick like it was the eighth wonder of the world. It turned Louis on more than he was willing to admit. “S-stop looking at it like it’s a fucking piece of art and do something!”, Louis groaned, frustrated as Harry was now holding his hand almost completely still and Louis was basically just fucking up into it. “But it is a piece of art.”, Harry replied calmly. “I can get on board with doing something about it though.” He bended forward and took the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth, making Louis throw his head back and moan loudly. He gently squeezed Louis thigh, as he took him in inch by inch. Louis fisted his hands in the pillows and fabric of the couch, fighting the urge to grab Harry’s hair and fuck his mouth. He could feel his climax approaching way, way too fast for his liking.

Louis bit his lip hard when he felt his dick hit the back of Harry’s throat, but couldn’t help the desperate sounds that escaped him. Harry bobbed his head up and down, over and over, expertly swirling his tongue around the tip. Drool was drizzling from his chin, his face was stained and his lips were the color of red roses in the morning sun and to Louis, he looked so beautiful he could fucking cry. He could feel his orgasm coming fast and he knew it was gonna hit him like a train. How could it not, with Harry between his legs, looking like he was doing his absolute favorite thing in the world? Hell, maybe it was. “H… I-I’m so close.”, he choked out. Harry gave a tiny nod, bobbing his head faster while softly massaging Louis’ balls with his right hand. He opened his eyes, they were watery and green and gorgeous and he looked so blissfully fucked out Louis fell like he was falling down an abyss. Incoherent words fell from his mouth as his orgasm washed over him, making his body jerk and spasm as he shot his load into Harry’s warm, willing mouth.

Harry steadily kept his lips on Louis’ cock and a hand on Louis’ thigh as he sucked him through his orgasm, seemingly willing to consume every last drop. “Jesus fucking Christ.”, mumbled Louis as he fell back against the couch, awfully sweaty and too exhausted to move. Harry wiped his mouth with a tissue –they always had those conveniently lying around- and sat next to him. Louis held his chin softly and wiped his bottom lip with his thumb. “That mouth of yours will kill me some day.” Harry grinned. "Thanks doll.”, he answered before kissing him softly. “What about we take care of you now, yeah?”, Louis asked, rubbing Harry’s evident bulge. “Well you don’t have to, of course.”, Harry said. “I was just doing you a little favor, as the good boyfriend I am.” A huge grin spread on his face.

“But if you insist…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and likes are always very much appreciated. :)  
> All the love X
> 
> NONE of the credit for the pictures and edits goes to me, it goes to their owners and/or makers!


End file.
